The Girl With The Golden Eyes
by Smile.4.U.2
Summary: Alazne is a normal girl until she finds Camp-Half Blood a place where they are "Demi-gods" could it be true?  Is she the daughter of Kronos as they all say?  Or something more powerful than the gods themselves! R&R please!
1. I take a drive with a oneeyed man

I used to wake up everyday and see myself as beautiful, and now I'm just a freak. My eyes are too far apart, my hair is always frizzy and ragged, I have an over bite and that's not even the worst part. It's my eyes. They're gold.

Up until I turned 8 having golden eyes were about the coolest thing in the world. In my class at school it was like, "Woah! That's so cool!" But now that everybody knows, I'm just turned out of friendships, ignored, and treated like an outsider.

So waking up to another day at school wasn't the most inviting thing.

I moved out of my covers with slow and tired movements. It almost felt as if I was moving through jello.

"Alazne, don't make me come up there!" My mom's ringing tone came from downstairs.

With a groan I tugged on some dirty clothes and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

The smell of eggs and toast greeted me down my last few steps. My mouth was watering to taste the delicacies.

I wolfed down the hardy breakfast and scrambled upstairs to gather my homework books.

Before I left, I spotted my cross necklace hanging on my bedpost and quickly yanked it over my head.

Leaving the house with a hasty goodbye to my mom, I flew down the blocks at top speed to try and catch the bus. Around the corner I saw the yellow blob moving down the street and scolded myself for not keeping track of time.

Persistent, I ran down a shortcut in between two houses and almost made it to the next stop but the bus driver made it a big deal of me not getting to school on time. Still I ran down the sidewalks, propelled by adrenaline and pure rage at the bus driver.

The yellow vehicle started to slow down for the next stop and I was just close enough that I could touch the back bumper. My adrenaline was fading and I was bent on getting onto that cursed bus.

In the side-view mirror I saw the old hag of a woman glaring at me. Her face seemed fuzzy like there was some sort of fog between us.

I looked closer to see if my vision was playing tricks on me but suddenly her face grew green and scaly. Her usual yellow crooked teeth grew as long as fangs and razor sharp. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was her hair. A hundred squirming snakes all shapes and sizes.

I had never been a real fan of snakes so that threw me right off balance, literally.

Suddenly my feet got tangled together and I flew through the air. Skidding on my hands and knees for a few feet.

My palms and knees got warm and sticky, they shot with pain and I resisted a glance at the damage. Through a teary vision I saw as the snake bus driver gave me a triumphant gaze with her reptilian eyes and drove off at speeds that should be illegal.

I stay sitting like a stubborn child on that rocky sidewalk for at least five minutes until the pain started to subside.

Slowly I stood up and received another shot of pain in my hands and knees. Just 10 more blocks and I would arrive at school.

Those ten blocks were agony. Every single step sent a burning pain in my knees and I had to use my hands on the fences along the sides to keep from falling over, increasing my pain.

I arrived at the school 15 minutes late; that was sooo not going to go well with my English teacher Mr. Forte. He was built like a monster truck and was just as mean. His greasy, slicked back chair and his crooked grin added to the effect.

Just my luck, Mr. Forte was standing right in front of the entrance, like he was waiting for me.

"Ms. Farrow, did you have any knowledge that you're class was on a field trip this morning to a local landfill. You're missing half of an hour of good educational brain cells! This will not do, you will have to come with me." He stormed over and spat in my face. I was sure that he was going to take me to the principals office but we were headed to the parking lot.

Alongside of the road, a woman was walking her poodle. The strange fog had settled around her dog also, but in a much bigger form. Again I squinted my eyes to peer through it and I saw a 5 foot tall Doberman will a maw as big as my head. He didn't notice me with those blood-shot eyes of his but just the look of him made me flinch away. Mr. Forte noticed this and gave me a puzzled look, but kept his mouth shut.

We scrunched into his Chevy and (which was much to small for him) I suppressed a laugh as he had to duck down to keep his head under the roof. He drove down the road in silence for five minutes. I had asked for a Band-Aid for my cuts and gashes but Mr. Forte just gave a grunt and kept his eyes on the road.

"He will be happy I've kept you alive for so long, of he will reward me!" I heard Mr. Forte squeal like a little child about to retrieve a lollypop.

Soon enough we were driving on a highway (I was still assuming he was driving me to the landfill) and the fog started to settled around the car, it swarmed around Mr. Forte's head but he looked no different.

Well… except for the huge eye in the middle of his forehead.


	2. I Find A Strawberry Field

I screamed and yanked on my side door but it was locked.

Mr. Forte reached his muscled hand over to me and grabbed my arm.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll keep quiet." He announced almost calmly. His grip on me made me struggle and kick. Guess what was one thing I kicked. The steering wheel.

We began swerving and rolling out of control. My seatbelt fit me but too bad there was nothing for my head because I bet I got at least 3 concussions with all of the rolling and the spinning that the car made.

By the time we stopped, we had flipped onto the hood and the whole skeleton was bent at awkward angles. I felt like I had just been stomped on by angry herd of rhinos.

I let out a groan and felt something digging into my side. Looking down, I saw large piece of glass lodged into the side of my ribs and the blood made me feel whoozy.

Painfully turning my head, I saw the Cyclops lying limply on the roof (which was really the ground) and he had a giant welt on his head.

I stretched one hand out onto the ceiling (floor) and unbuckled myself. The strain on my wrist felt like burning coal and I swore that I heard something pop.

After a few more scratches, bruises, and minutes. I finally got the passenger door open and non-smokey fresh air invaded my lungs. For some odd reason the air smelled like strawberries, my mouth watered and the odor got stronger and stronger. I looked behind me at the wreckage of the car and the small flames that had started to eat away at the metal. The highway was deserted and the city was at least miles behind me.

I ripped out the piece of glass from my side as the blood flowed freely down my hips and legs. Earning another scream of pain. As the injury started to scab over I sat down on the heated road and let the sun pound down on my face and arms.

Then I started hearing sounds of tractors, at least I thought that I did. Peering up at a hill on the other side of the road I saw a sign that said something like: Delphi Strawberry Service. Or something.

I listened to the sound of the tractors for five more minutes and the blaze from the car behind me and the heat from the sun gave me some pretty good size burns. Soon the sound of the tractors sound more like clanging metal, and the yells of people echoed around it.

Curious, I started up the hill and realized that the sign was moving. It was no longer a sign but green and scaly. The chest was rising up and down like a breathing thing. The closer I got the bigger the object grew. Soon it's head was as long as my legs. I had no idea how much bigger this creature could get.

The energy it took to climb the steep hill had opened up pretty much all of my wounds and black dots danced in front of my vision from the loss of blood.

Over the side of the hill, everything cleared up and it was no longer just a strawberry farm. There was a huge forest with a creek running through the center of it and a four story house painted sky blue stood the closest to me. To the right of that, a arena about half of the size of a football field stood and more of the clanging and shouting came from there. Beside that, things that looked like small houses ringed around in the shape of an Greek Omega. What most caught my eye though was something like an outdoor camping space with plenty of tables and a huge campfire in the middle. Right now the flame was a dull blue and 7 feet high.

In all of the marvel my breath became ragged and every breath a searing pain in my abdomen. I tried to yell to any body but red and black swarmed my head and I realized I was crying from the pain.

To my left maybe three girls a little older than me with pale green skin and pointy ears walked over to me. They all had a look of concern on their faces.

My legs couldn't hold me up anymore and I collapsed on the ground with a pounding head and a burning torso.

"Help." was all that escaped from my lips before I felt the girls put their strong arms around me and start lugging me down the hill. I closed my eyes because sleep seemed so inviting right now. No pain, just dreams.

_Goodnight,_ I told myself and obediently drifted off.

**A/N: What do you think? Love it? Want to burn you're computer it's so bad? Let me know! And her name's Alazne because I looked on the internet and it means "Miracle" in Greek. Special thanks to DEDEBUG9 for ideas and all of the support. Love all of you who review!**


	3. I get burned

**A/N: I couldn't update in a while because my SYOT comes first. So this is just a sort of filler because I have writers block, hope to update again soon :D**

I painfully open my eyes to a bright white room. People are bustling around me and it makes me dizzy to think.

A boy my age with shaggy brown hair and sea green eyes leans over me and snaps in front of my face.

"Hey, um… are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"Percy, when the Naiads found her she was in hypovolemic shock! Of course she's not okay!" a girl beside him in one of the white scrubs with a mask over her mouth.

"Why are you here again? You're not even in the Apollo cabin." He tells her, receiving a glare from her stormy grey eyes.

I moan and start moving my hand to my side to feel the bandages practically wrapping around me like a mummy.

The pain is so intense I start blubbering and crying; I feel a huge welt in my side re-open and cry out in pain.

A whole barricade of people from 8 years to 18 start putting me on stabilizers and shoving this sort of bar of toffee in my mouth. It tastes sickly sweet for a moment and I'm alright for a second… just a second. All of the sudden I felt like I was being burned from inside out and I felt the wrapping and bandages smoking.

"That's not supposed to happen! Only mortals burst into flames!" the guy named Percy starts panicking and swatting at the small flames that are protruding all over my body.

_Burst into flame! Dear God please help me!_

I scream in my head. Suddenly it feels as though a cool breeze sweeps through my entire being and any burns, welts, wounds, and scrapes that I have had before cease to a dull ache.

My eyes open again and everyone around me is looking at me, almost as through they're looking into my soul. I hear whispers and murmurs weaving through the crowd.

"Her eyes-"

"The prophecy-"

"What's happening?" I ask in a scared voice to the crowd of people.

"Don't worry, you're safe here. First we need to know how you feel." The girl with curly blonde hair and the gray eyes asks me and sits down in a nearby chair.

"I feel, I feel…" and a wave of exhaustion hits me like a wall and I black out… again.

**A shout out to my dedicated readers and please excuse the long wait. Reviews are greatly appreciated and it only takes one minute. Thanks! :D**


	4. I get a tour

**A/N: Yay I got another chapter up in my wait for the reviews for my other story. I'm still waiting for people to re-submit their forms and such. Let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kenstar: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does, I only own the plot and some characters. SO NO STEALING EITHER!**

**Alazne: You don't own me! And when will I stop blacking out!**

**Kenstar: Never Mwahahahaha! (Whacks her over the head with a spoon)**

**Percy: Can we just get to the story now?**

**Kenstar: Yes! And Read and Review. Or I will take it out on the characters! Mwahahahaha!**

The next time I regain consciousness I find I'm laying in a room that smells of sweat, and old food. I open my left eye just a slit to see where I am and take in rows and rows of bunk beds piled high to the ceiling. I peek over the bed of which I'm sleeping in and find a pile of sleeping bags scattered over the floor. To my right a group of about five people are snooping from bag to bag and pull out bags of chips, head phones, licorice sticks and plenty more.

To my right there's a door and another group of people are huddled around what seems to be a radio and arguing over what station to listen to.

I almost forget why I'm here when the past events come rushing back and I sit upright in the bed. Smacking my head on the bed that is only two feet above my head.

Thankfully, no one notices me and I painfully rub my forehead.

Suddenly, the door swings open (whacks some poor kid in the back) and two people that look almost exactly alike come barging through. Hollering and raising two packs of red coke above their heads. Everyone starts charging and grabbing cokes until there's none left and the people who didn't get any start wrestling with the others for a coke.

I sit watching the whole scene and actually start to wander where I am.

No one notices when I climb out of bed, deliberately dodge a flying person, and exit the room. I walk down a small hallway and see one door. The stench emitted from it made me assume it was the washroom. I saw a door at the end of the corridor and walked towards it. The smell coming from this one was fresh strawberries. It reminded me of my time sitting on the road with my wounds.

A small pain in my side remains from my memory and I lift up my shirt just enough on my left side to see a jagged scar running from my waist to the bottom of my rib cage. Other than the small bruise on my forehead, I'm all healed.

Taking a deep breath and bracing myself for the worst, I open the door. All around me there are cabins with numbers on them. A few stand out from the rest, one, embroidered pink and white with flowers and reeking of perfume was off to my right another painted blood red with barbed wire and a dead hogs head on the door was to my left. Just looking at it gave me chills.

_This is just odd._ I think to myself.

I decided that I wasn't going to get anywhere just by standing there, I began walking past the semicircle of cabins. Soon I see rows of fields where the smell is greatest. A few kids weave in and out of the columns of plants playing small instruments that were producing a merry sound. You could visibly see the plants growing all around them. I laughed when I saw one kid playing his instrument quite fast and a tangle of plants formed at his feet. Another person had to come over and cut him out before the maniac plants took hold.

I also watched as other kids just walked through the fields. Everywhere they went the plants seemed to bend towards them. Almost like they wanted attention. When one of them bent down to stroke one, the plants went crazy.

On one side of the fields, there was a house. A four-story house with baby blue paint and white trimming. The kind you see in old-fashioned movies where the rich people lived.

Beyond the house is a hill with a great big pine tree on top. Hanging on the lowest branch of the tree is what looks like a shimmering gold jacket. At the base of the pine is the same blue/black beast that seems to be sleeping. A gray puff of smoke emits from the large nostrils.

Ignoring the creature, I start walking towards the house. _Maybe there's someone there that can help me._ I tell myself. Taking my time on the porch, I look around briefly. I can hear talking on the other side of the door but I can't catch a word of it.

Quietly, I knock on the door and the voices are hushed. The door swings open and I see the same blonde-haired grey-eyed girl. She's wearing a plain orange shirt with the words **CAMP HALF-BLOOD** in bold letters. Her hair is held back in a headband and she's wearing plain jean Capri's. When she sees me her hard gaze softens and she opens the door wider.

"You look better." She tells me while leading me inside.

"I feel better." I tell her in the same tone.

She closes the door behind me and I feel her gaze at my back. Suddenly I don't feel so welcome. I feel like I'm some new species that she's trying to hard to figure out. I feel as uncomfortable as I did at the Doctor's office when he tried to figure out why my eyes were golden.

We don't talk when she escorts me through and archway and into larger room. There two men are sitting at a Ping-Pong table. One has a deep red face and slicked back raven hair; he's wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt with the flowers and such. And he's also wearing beige khaki shorts and brown gladiator sandals. The second man is wearing a brown suite and green tie. His brown curly hair is cropped short and I notice he's sitting in a wheel chair and instantly my mind wonders what could have happened.

I clear my throat because the men are submerged in a game of cards, "Um, hello." I say quietly.

The man in the wheelchair looks up and sees me. He's one of the first that doesn't point out and goggle at my eyes. Instead he smiles and I see year of kindness and wisdom in his eyes.

"Come and sit Alazne." He tells me while patting a chair on his left.

"How do you know my name?" I ask surprised and sit down.

"Oh I know a great many things child." He responds while placing an Ace on the table.

"Where am I?"

"You are at Camp. Camp Half-Blood." The other man retorts as if it was a rhetorical question.

"Mr.D, she's new so let's put this on her lightly… the god's are real. They exist in man's every day life." Wheel-chair guy states and turns to face me.

The next hour consists of me getting a full out tour (I almost faint when the guy says he's Chiron and turns into a half-horse) I learn about all of the activities and cabins. Learning that I will be put into the Hermes cabin because I'm "undetermined".

That evening Chiron guides me to the dining hall and I notice the place had no roof. Not sure if people here had ever heard of a thunderstorm. Also, there was a huge black gash in the marble floor. All of the other campers walked around it almost as if they didn't even notice.

_Ping, ping_, ping.

Everyone looked up from their conversations and watched as Mr. D stood up at the head table.

"As you brats know, tomorrow night's capture the flag game is underway. Teams are: Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, Hermes, Athena, Nemesis, and Hephaestus cabins are the blue team. Apollo, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Hestia, Iris, and Hera cabins shall be the red team. Another announcement is that we have another camper. Alazne Farrow please stand up." Panic rushed through me and everyone at the Hermes table turned my way. I rose slowly from my seat and looked to the ground so no one could see my freakish eyes.

A small trickle of clapping emitted from the tables but quickly stopped. I sat down nervously and waited for the next announcement.

"We also have another camper that has luckily already been determined, please stand up Genna Atari." He announced.

A small girl with Latino skin, dark hair and eyes stood up from the Ares cabin and nobody clapped. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She was also wearing one of the orange camp T-shirts.

I felt bad for her. She looked like she would never hurt a fly. Not resembling at all to the rest of the Ares kids.

The rest of the supper was loud and abnoxious. Most of the Hermes kids at my table were busy stealing food off of one another's plates and flinging it around. Twice I got hit in the head with a meatball. I glared at the flinger and they immediately turned the other way to annoy someone else.

When I was all done eating, I headed out to explore again. What interested me the most was the forest off to the side.

While we were eating, I heard talk of monsters specifically placed in the woods to make capture the flag even more difficult.

Walking was peaceful in the evening. It gave me time to sort things out. No rush to be back in that smelly cabin again.

Upon entering the woods, I felt at home. It was almost like I was home again and I had never left my room, my parents, my family. Almost like I could feel everything breathing around me. I took a deep breath and let my feet lead me.

Closing my eyes, I silently prayed to God. _Thank you for letting me focus on the beautiful things in life through the hard times._

The necklace with the cross around my neck seemed to tighten a bit and the wooden cross felt like it was getting warm. _It was just your imagination_, A rumbling sounded in the distance and I bet the god Zeus wasn't very happy about that.

_Oh well, thunder equals storm, storm equals rain. I love rain._ Quietly I prayed to God for rain and a smile came to my face when I felt a drop splash against my skin a minute later.

A scream echoed off in the distance and my eyes flashed open. Searching the dim forest for anyone.

"HELP!" Someone screamed off to my right.

Soon I was sprinting blindly through the maze of trees. I tripped over a log in my path and face planted into the dirt.

Raising my head painfully, I took in the sight of the same new little girl that was at the Ares table this evening. In front of her was a scorpion type thing that was 5 feet tall. The stinger was posed to strike above its head and all she had to protect her was a long stick that she was holding like a club. Her face was covered in dirt and every single time the scorpion stepped forward she yelped and backed up.

Forgetting my pain I leapt up from my knees and yanked the stick from the girl named Genna's hands.

Scorpion dude seemed a little confused about me entering the party. And lowered his stinger for the slightest of seconds. Ceasing the chance I chucked the stick as hard as I could at the thing. The stick hit where I assumed its mouth was and that just made it mad. Hissing and spitting a green acid, the scorpion made a charge for us.

"Move!" I screamed at the girl who was now cowering behind me. She didn't budge and that beast was getting closer. At the last minute I freaked out and tackled her to the side as the scorpion rushed past. But not without lashing out with his pincers and grazing my thigh.

I help Genna up and realized we were doomed. The creature was turning around and it's like I could almost hear him chanting for blood.

Blood… blood… blood… want… blood.

I could feel myself shaking inside. And then a connection. It's hard to explain but I pretty much entered it's mind. Sounds weird but that's the only way I know how to explain it.

Next thing I knew my vision with all red and I saw two girls standing in front of me. One had a blank expression on her face while the others brown hair was splattered with mud and she was shaking and screaming at the other girl to wake up, and snap out of it.

Realization and recognition hit me. I was staring at myself. I was in the scorpions body, seeing what he was seeing.

A lust for blood hit me like adrenaline. Blood… blood… blood… want… blood. And then a whole bunch of other campers burst into the scene. The scorpions mind was confused and I found myself taking over.

Adrenaline rushed through me and I found myself rushing towards the campers. Towards my almost lifeless body.

I… Want… Blood.


	5. I am a freak

**A/N: I'm getting better at updating because of my other story on hold. So brace yourselves for awesome and read and review another chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kenstar: I do not own this story, only the plot and a few characters.**

**Genna: I'm freaking out now. WHY DID SHE JUST BLACK OUT? **

**Kenstar: You'll see soon enough (evil smile)**

I was charging at the campers. Filled with hatred and memories of being beaten and tortured by a magical creatures breeder. I could feel the scorpion inside of me and I felt its feelings. A sword clanged against my exoskeleton and it bounced off harmlessly.

Turning towards the attacker I raised my stinger and poised to strike.

_No!_ I screamed in my mind at the last second and the thoughts of blood and murder flew away like ash in the wind. The creatures mind went berserk and thrashed everywhere. Clawing and scraping at empty air.

_You are a creature of flesh and blood, granted life by God. You are part of him and he breathed life into you. Honour him and turn away from this hateful sin. _Doubting that the scorpion even heard my voice in his head, suddenly, it stopped shaking and lowered its claws and stinger. Quickly it scuttled back into the forest.

Legs moving fast paced and hurried, it seemed that the farther away the creature went. The more I returned to my body.

Soon I was seeing through my own eyes again and breathing my own breath. Looking around, I saw Percy and the girl named Annabeth standing side by side. He had a gash on his leg and grimaced as she tightened a length of cloth around it.

_I did this._ Was an empty thought that resounded around my mind. I entered the scorpions mind and couldn't control it. I hurt innocent people.

Without warning I crumpled to the ground and cried. Sobbing as the shaky Genna gently rocked me back and forth while she tried to comfort me. Asking what was wrong. She didn't know what I had done. And if I was lucky, no one ever would.

_Why is this happening? Why am I such a freak?_

**A/N: this was a shorter chapter but quality is everything right? Please tell me what you think and I will get the next one up soon. OK?**


	6. I don't know

**A/N: ya ya I know I haven't updated in a while but look on the bright side! Chapter six is up! Here's the thing. From now until I say so, you can put an application form for a camper WITH you're review! K? And I don't want any copy and paste camper that I have seen in other stories.**

Slowly, Genna helped me up and started guiding me away from everyone else. By the time we had exited the forest I had stopped crying and Genna looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Thanks for, you know, saving me back there." She inquired almost sheepishly.

We kept walking and I gave a small smile.

Silence. A small group of blonde hair fell in front of my face. Absentmindedly, I brushed it behind my ear again.

Questions flooded through my mind. I stopped walking and Genna followed beside me, she looked at me quizzically, "What happened to me?" I asked out loud. Slowly I turned my head to face Genna.

Looking forward again, she started walking and shrugged her shoulders. Sticking her hands in her pockets, Genna looked almost uncomfortable on the subject.

I picked up my pace to catch up with her and realized that we were walking through the fields of strawberries now. A few curious campers gave us strange looks but went back to their work.

Realizing that it was still drizzling, I stuck out my hand to catch the droplets and was calmed by the small bits of water hitting my face.

"Well… you started shivering like you were cold. I mean, _really_ cold. Suddenly you and the scorpion were still as stone," we stopped walking again, "I was quite scared. With you zonked out like that and a huge insect charging at me again, that's when the rest of the campers and… Percy, "she said the name slowly and with a dreamy look in her eye, it took a while for her to finish, "came in. Once again the scorpion started to squeal and squirm around. Almost like it was attacking thin air. Soon it started to run away and you… came back." She said the last words slowly with a furrowed brow. Almost like they didn't taste right in her mouth.

I started to walk again in front of Genna. She didn't say anything as she came up beside me.

I could never imagine how afraid she must have been. The only other person around, well… was unconscious and a huge scorpion thing charging at her. Genna definitely didn't look like the fight-and-stand-your-ground type.

After a moment of silence we reached the ring of cabins.

"Goodnight." Was all she said before walking to my obnoxious cabin.

All eyes were on me as I slipped under the cover and hoped for a good dream.

But of course, my dream was anything _but _comforting.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie but I had to get this up. Hoping for reviews!**


	7. I have a dream

**A/N: Thanks to DEDEBUG9 for helping me with this chapter and a shout out to all of my amazing readers. Please review because I'm not seeing a lot of them and recommend this story to some other PJO lover. Keep reading :D**

Everything was white. I lifted up my hand to see it but nothing was there. _This isn't real._ I told myself in disbelief.

I looked around myself and found I was in some sort of room, completely empty except for a mirror opposite of me. Curious, I walked over and stared into it.

The image was foggy and rippled. Almost like I was staring through water, suddenly a figure appeared. A girl with beautiful angel-like blonde hair flowing to her shoulders. Perfect teeth smiled back at me, and eyes were a light blue that twinkled with laughter.

A light breeze ruffled my hair and with it a word: Alazne. Soft as someone whispering in my ear, and as fragile as a bird.

I knew who this was, this girl from another planet. She was Alazne, well, not Alazne. I was staring at myself but I was also staring at the perfect self. A being with no flaws or blemishes.

Out of nowhere people started appearing around her. All of them perfect and just as happy. I recognized some of them, my parents, kids from school, cousins, friends. All of them smiling back at me.

I watched their joyful faces and cocked my head to the side, _what is this?_ I asked out loud but no sound came.

Never did I take my eyes off that girl. That perfect Alazne that I could never be.

Suddenly all was silent, as if there was a sort of silent, jovial laughter in the room and suddenly quite. Looking back at myself, I was no longer smiling. My face was set stern and furious. Kindness fled from my eyes and anger set in. She opened her mouth and a silent scream echoed in my head. The emptiness crushing down on me like a rock.

The scene in the mirror changed. My world was on fire; giant flaming rocks fell from the sky and crushed houses. I tried to step back and peel my eyes away from the frightening scene, but instead the mirror pulled me in.

Parents and children screaming and running for cover around me. A little three-year old child ran up to me. Snot dribbled down his nose and he cried out for his parents. Some how, I knew he would never find them.

The boy's head turned sharply to me and his voice sounded like thousands, "Help us!" The words echoed in the sky and I hardly believed that came from the boy. He continued to cry and I felt close to tears. _Who would do this?_ Anger surged through me.

Just then a black tentacle type rope snaked down from the sky and wrapped itself around the poor boy. I screamed for him to move but I was too late.

Shrieks of terror emitted from him as he was yanked from solid ground and into the sky. Completely out of reach.

Now I knew where I was. I knew what was happening. This was the end of the world, and no one was here to stop it.

All I could do was watch as thousands died, mother's got torn into the skies and separated from their children. But that wasn't the worst part of it.

Creatures were melting out of the shadows, mutant beings with no knowledge except murder. The moved like monkeys on the ground. Bodies entirely black and human shaped. The sickening thing about then was that other than hands and feet, they sported a wickedly sharp spike at the joint.

I looked at one and gasped at the sight of the face. No nose, eyebrows, or hair. The eyes entirely white and unblinking. There mouths turned up in a grotesque smile to reveal freakishly pointed teeth. One of them turned towards me, smile growing bigger as it lunged towards me with inhuman speed. Just as it opened it's maw to swallow me up, I woke up. Simple as that.

No one was on fire, no screaming. But still I was terrified and sweat beads trickled down my forehead. I clung to my bed sheets as though my life depended on it.

Once my breathing slowed, I released my fingers from the covers.

Some how I knew that dream wasn't normal. Something was going to happen and… oh man… it was going to be pretty darn bad.

**A/N: *shivers* ooooh! That gave me chills just writing about it. Next chapter is chapter the flag so review and maybe you'll get a sneak peek about what's going to happen :D But first… I have to think of it. Anyhow read and review! And the character that somebody sent in will be included in the next chapter. Keep reading!**


	8. I play Capture the Flag

**A/N: My dog inspired me :D And just so you know the last chapter was NOT a spoiler. I doubt that's how the worlds going to end. Honestly, I just wanted to make it as scary as possible.**

I glanced at someone's watch that was just sitting on the ground and read the time **3:26**.

Tirelessly, I lay in bed forcing myself to close my eyes, but every time I did images from my nightmare before came flooding back to me.

Shakily, I sat up on my bed and rubbed my face with my palms. Trying to gather my thoughts.

I knew that I should tell Genna about my dream. Something was wrong and I had to talk to her about it.

Changing into one of the orange camp t-shirts. I exited the cabin and breathed in the fresh morning air. Dew clung to short blades of grass from last nights rain. A small spray of water hit my feet where I stepped.

Where should I go? To the Big House where Mr. D is with his bad attitude, or to the forest where I could get attacked by blood thirsty monsters. _The forest it is._ Just like that, I was traipsing in between thick columns of wood and fingering the hard bark. In the morning the forest was buzzing with life.

Above me sat a multicolored bird with a plume of meter long feathers protruding from it's rear end. The bird chirped a shrill melody and took off into the sky at such a speed I hardly believed it had been their in the first place.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I started walking again and hummed a tune to myself. Letting my imagination fly around, I remembered last night at supper.

Mr. D had said that today was capture the flag and I assumed that we would be using the forest. In my mind an image flashed by. Genna had been called and a lock of her dark brown hair had fallen in her face. She seemed so small, so vulnerable. I felt bad for her. She didn't fit in with the Ares crowd.

A rustle in the bushes sounded to my right. Instincts took over and I hit the ground. Unmoving until the sound passed. I felt a tug in my mind and felt myself slipping. There was something nearby that was luring me into it's mind. _I'm Alazne, no one else, I'm Alazne, no one else._Repeating that over and over in my mind until the urge was gone.

Unsteadily, I used a tree trunk as support to stand up. Looking around, I saw animal tracks. They were fresh and they passed just meters from where I was. The tracks indicated that it was some sort of big cat.

Not wanting any more accidents with animals. I headed back out of the forest and into the ring of cabins.

Wandering around aimlessly, soon I found myself standing in front of what looked to be an amphitheater. A huge fire pit sat in the middle. A small fire was going and beside it, a girl who looked to be about 12 was poking and prodding it with a stick. Whenever she touched it, the flames leaped and small bits of fire broke off and landed in the nearby ground. She was quick to snuff them out before they could do much harm.

Puzzled I walked closer and the girl turned her head towards me. I flinched back as I took her in. She was wearing ratty clothes and hugged her knees to her chest as though to keep the warmth in. Even though she seemed perfectly content in front of the fire. I looked into her eyes and gasped to myself. Her eyes were flames. Literally small fires in her eye sockets.

She gave me a small smile then turned back to the fire. "You are not the only one with unusual eyes Alazne." She told me while patting a patch of grass beside her.

I would have thought that she would have pretty bad burns because of how close she was sitting to it. But I obliged and scooted up next to her. Surprisingly, it was nice and warm. I flinched back when flames licked my skin. But the girl just gave a small laugh and I furrowed my brows when I did not feel the flames burn my skin. Instead it felt soft and comforting. Like someone was tickling my arms and legs.

Turning to her, I was about to ask how she knew my name when I thought better of it. I was going to ask her where she came from. Why was she dressed like that? But once again I didn't want to be impolite so I shut my mouth with the words on the tip of my tongue.

Guessing that I must of looked pretty stupid with my mouth opening and closing like a fish with no sound coming out, I turned to the ground and started drawing loops and circles in the ground.

I heard her give a small chuckle beside me but I did not turn towards her.

"You wish to know who I am," at this I shot up and turned my head to her with a bewildered look on my face, "My name is Hestia, goddess of the hearth." She exclaimed with a smile and my confused look plastered to my face made her laugh once more. It was a nice sound. Childish, yet very warm and comforting.

She gazed at me with her eyes and I felt liked I was being sucked into a different mind. Except for the fact that the transfer was soothing and smooth. Soon I was back in my own head and a dizzying feeling washed over me. Making me steady my hands on the ground for support.

Hestia turned back to me with sympathy, "I know you fear the future but do not be afraid. It will soon work out." She said with knowledge brimming her voice.

_Wait, did she just like, probe my mine. Dude that is FREAKY!_ I thought to myself.

Hestia glanced at me again before standing up. I watched as she held her arms out to the flames and they leaped and jumped to meet her.

No more was the fire warm and comforting, instead the intense heat seared my skin and I tripped over myself to get away from the burning flames.

Watching in tremendous wonder as the flames took on a deep color of scarlet and easily soared over ten feet high, Hestia looked comfortable standing right next to it, and with her arms outstretched, walked right in it.

For a moment I saw her silhouette in heart of the flame and with a burst of tremendous heat. She was gone.

Slowly the fire lowered down as if cowering from some unknown fear. Soon the once magnificent fire was reduced to ashes and I was left shivering by myself on the dusty ground. Chilled by the absence of the fire.

I stayed there for a little while longer and pondered over my conversation with the goddess. _"I know you fear the future but do not be afraid. It will soon work out." I'm not afraid._

I have to admit that I was a little angry at the goddess right now. Practically telling me that I'm a cowered and after all of the crazy things that has happened to me at Camp so far, telling me that it will all work out!

Angrily, I stood up and brushed off the dust and grass from my pants with force. Suddenly wondering if I had actually just talked to Hestia just a moment before.

Confused, I made my way out of the amphitheater and saw some kids just coming out of their cabins. I followed the path of droopy-eyed campers and took my seat once we arrived back at the mess hall.

The jagged black scar in the middle of the floor giving me chills when I walked past it.

Settling down on a bench at the Hermes table, I looked down at my empty plate and avoided eye contact with anyone else until Chiron lightly tapped his spoon to his cup that emitted a high pitched _ping ping_ to get our attention.

"Tonights capture the flag game is underway, Ares team shall be red, Apollo team shall be blue. You know the rules, no maiming, killing, blah blah blah. Now eat!" He announced and plopped back down into his cushioned chair.

Everyone from my table rushed the food and were gorging themselves by the time I knew what was happening and stood up. Once I had a meal of pancakes, sausages, eggs, and salad on my plate. I realized that they had no drinks.

Puzzled, I sat back down in my seat and stared at my empty cup while the chatter and laughter around me continued.

A boy across from me noticed my death stare I was giving to my cup, "Just tell the cup what you want." He told me quickly and returned to horsing around with his friends.

"Ice tea." I whispered to my cup so that I wouldn't draw attention to myself. It was amazing how my empty cup filled itself with ice tea until it was brimming. Carefully, I took a sip and sighed as liquid heaven traveled down my throat.

Finishing the rest of my breakfast in silence and noticed that everyone was getting up and plopping some of their food into the fire, and then just sat back down. I watched down right confused as people from my table had saved their ham or sausage or whatever to empty into the fire.

Some people gave me dirty looks, others just ignored me. Possibly because I was the only one who didn't get up. Sacrificing foods to the gods reminded me of how in the bible people slaughtered their best lambs and burned them in a pit.

The thought was grotesque and God put a stop to it because he just wanted to know people's faith. So in turn, I was not going to burn my food.

After breakfast, each cabins had class's. Not like math or English or anything. But an Ancient Greek class, (which confused me because the letters looked like scribble drawn by a toddler) archery, (where I almost speared someone with an arrow because I was holding the bow backwards, but I eventually got the hang of it) and sword fighting class, (this was not my strong suite, I liked the short blade the best and I kept on getting disarmed) there were also others like rock wall climbing that could turn into an earthquake and spill lava, and Pegasus riding.

I didn't go for lunch because I was busy at sword fighting class. Percy was the teacher and luckily for me, Genna was also their with the whole Ares cabin.

When it was Clarisse's turn, the whole cabin cheered and I guffawed to see Percy take a small step back. This time she did not wield her usual electric spear, instead she held in her right hand a sword. Just longer than Percy's sword, the weapon was double bladed and the edges were serrated like teeth, _long_ teeth. Each edge was at least an inch in length and the sword was awful to look at. I couldn't see the hilt of it because her hand was wrapped around it but I guessed it was decorated with a gruesome design.

"You like my new toy Fish Face? It's called _Killer's Revenge,_ a gift from my dad." She announced proudly with her chest out and head high.

Percy didn't get to answer what I'm sure would've been a smart comeback when she charged him and their swords met with a great clash of metal. The Ares cabin whooped and hollered every time their swords met and Genna's face was priceless. If Clarisse started to get the upper hand her face was grim and she mumbled something to herself. Then Percy got the upper hand and her face broke out in an amazing grin stretching from ear to ear.

I couldn't bear it after a while, the swords and weapons littering the place. So I scooted out of my seat in the stands and realized that other cabins had come and were sitting in the bleachers, and at least three cabins standing in the entrance way. Meaning I had to push and shove my way out.

Soon I was walking around again and was wondering why two people fighting could cause such a corruption.

In the back of my mind I remembered tonight's capture the flag game. Everyone in the Hermes cabin was saying something about a pile of rocks and Zeus' fist. Whatever that was. Right when I was about to ask what it was, a boy to my right explained that it was a pile of boulders in the middle of the forest where we hid a flag.

Honestly, I didn't want to go into the forest again, but I also wanted to find out about Zeus' fist. _Suck it up Buttercup, you're going in their if you like it or not!_

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the forest and waited for a pull on my mind to indicate some big animal was coming. Nothing. I did this every few meters to be safe but nothing came.

And then I felt it, a sprinkle of water on my nose. Immediately I was relaxed and stretched my hand out to catch the droplets. It came down a little harder and was a soft rain now. The sound of it was comforting and in my giddiness, I started to dance.

Not what you're thinking like a 5, 6, 7, 8! Dance, but just a hop here, a twirl there. Lift my hands here. Nothing made me feel more alive.

When I was out of breath, I just started swinging my arms back and forth over my body. My orange camp t-shirt was soaked from the light rain, my hair was wet and in strings, my jeans were damp and clinging to my legs. I looked down and swore that I could see the water at my feet pooling and swaying with me.

I had decided that it was time to go back when I felt a small tug in my mind._ NO, no, no, no, not now, please not now! _I begged the air. Pressure seemed to build up in between my ears and I started to get dizzy and I fell to my knees.

"Ugh!" I groaned and held my head in my hands. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

The rain started pouring harder now, faster. Beneath my blurred vision the tree beside me rippled and the pain increased. I wanted to scream, to do anything. But I was locked with my head in my hands, shuddering on the forest floor.

I wasn't cold but I started to shake harder. The tree beside me shook and a boy walked from behind it. He jumped when he saw me but I didn't care. What I cared about was the huge black Doberman dog behind him.

I shook harder until I felt like I was going to vibrate out of my own skin. In front of me I heard the dog yelp and the boy say something to the dog. Closing my eyes, I gave into it. Not use trying to deny something you can't control.

I felt fur, my senses increased. I could hear everything in the forest and smell a squirrel climbing up a tree behind me. Opening my eyes, everything was black and white.

A boy was in front of me with black hair and black eyes. He was crouching beside a girl and putting his fingers to her neck to check her pulse.

_Master! Master!_ The dog whined and lowed beside her. Something wasn't right, she smelled funny. She didn't smell like Master, she smelled like rain.

Giving into the dog, I didn't do anything as I watched through the dog's eyes and did whatever she did. We licked the strange girls hand, it tasted like rain. Sniffing her hair, it smelled like rain. With all of the water on her, we couldn't get a straight scent.

Every few seconds she would shake her hand and I would feel my hand move, but other than that, I couldn't control my own body at all.

_Go away,_ I tried to tell the dog, _Go away so I can be in my own body again, back away from the body, go away!_ The dog didn't move for a few seconds, hesitantly we started backing away and the boy didn't notice as we ran off as fast as we could.

The farther away we went, the more I got into my own body. Like shrugging on a new pair of clothes. I gasped when my eyes fluttered open and color was everywhere. My senses weren't as sharp but as least I could see in color. Surprised to find that I was sprawled on the ground, I bolted upright and saw the boy.

"Well at least you're okay." He said via brushing off his dark denim jeans and standing up.

He offered me his hand and helped me up. "Thanks." I replied quietly. I was a little unsteady on my feet and struggled to remain upright.

"Um, not meaning to be impolite, but, who are you?" the boy asked quizzically.

Giving a small chuckle, I drank him in with my eyes. His black hair was justin-bieber style and his seemingly black eyes look young and adventurous. He wore a red and black plaid shirt, dark denim jeans, and black skater shoes. "My name is Alazne." I replied squinting my eyes and rubbed my face with my palms.

"Oh. So you're the girl with the go-." I cute him off with a glare and started to walk back out of the forest. _Seriously… my eyes aren't that weird! Are they?_ I asked myself.

"The name's Nico." I heard him mumble to himself almost inaudibly. He didn't stop me from walking away with my anger.

When I arrived back in the circle of cabins, I noticed people pouring out of the arena that Genna and I had sword fighting in. I spotted Genna walking out with a smile on her face.

About to ask her who one, (I knew) I bumped into a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. I had seen her goggling at the guys from Hephaestus cabin. Giggling over their muscles.

"Honestly, are you blind? I'm walking, you move out of the way." She sneered at me with her little cronies following her every move.

I didn't say anything back, just gave her a death glare and let her pass. On their way in front of me, I heard her little friends giggle and say things like, "Nice one Cara!" and "Good one, you put her in her place!" she just snorted and brushed them off.

"That's CaraMaria from the Aphrodite cabin. She hates everyone." I didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to me.

"Leave me alone." I retorted before stomping off to the mess hall where every one was gathering for supper. Leaving behind a flustered Nico in my wake.

During supper, I over heard the anxious Ares campers talking about a secret weapon, breathing a sigh of relief when I remembered that I was on their team. Catching Genna's eye and looking into her terrified expression didn't help. I made a hand motion what's-going-on? And she mouthed back _Tell you later._

For the rest of the time I kept my head down and did not even look up when people started doing their sacrifices again. My focus was on the capture the flag game tonight.

I did not know how to fight, let alone hold a sword, or a bow and arrow for that matter. I. Was. Toast.

Sulking into my plate of food, I finished it off unwillingly and met up with Genna on my way to the forest.

We were both silent when we walked side by side to the creek which would count as the boundary line.

Chiron stamped a hoof and the campers that were talking amongst each other were silent.

"As you know Ares team is red and Apollo team is blue. I will be serving as referee and battlefield medic. No maiming, killing or inflicting serious injuries. I shall blow the conch horn when the game has begun. Campers go to you're sides!"

And just like that, I was set as an attacker.

When the conch horn blew, it was complete chaos. I charged with the other Ares campers and right when we crossed the border line, everyone was ambushed. Archers rained down on us from tree and trip cords triggered small bombs and Greek fire exploded everywhere.

Luckily, no one noticed me as I ducked behind a tree once the fighting began. I caught my breath as two campers with the blue plume on their helmets raced past, but they didn't notice me.

"Hey." I whirred around in my spot and held my sword that I was given in front of me. But it was not an attacker, the helmet had a red plume and was too large so it fell down into the persons face.

"Genna?" I asked.

They lifted their helmet and sure enough Genna's face was smiling back at me.

"I scouted around and there is no one in that part of the woods," she motioned to my left, "we can cut through and get the flag!" She seemed really excited by this information.

"Didn't you tell the other campers?" I asked her. Her face fell and I felt sorry for asking.

"I tried, but they just brushed me off and ignored me." She deadpanned.

Without a word, we crouched down and started in the direction Genna said. We went on that path for a while, keeping the sound of the campers on my right.

Soon I noticed some campers up ahead and knew that we were getting close. I signaled for her to stop when I saw a camper on patrol. They were carrying a black knife that looked razor sharp.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I picked my sword out of it's case and held it at my side. I motioned for Genna to give me her helmet and she obliged. With the helmet on one hand and the sword in another I tossed her helmet a short distance away.

The patrol turned in our direction and a few others did. I started to panic when four of them started walking our way, but the original patroller waved them off and they continued guarding the flag.

If my plan was going to work, I needed to make them come farther out into the brush where they wouldn't be seen. I took off my helmet, silently walked farther into the woods so that I could hardly see the victim, and tossed my helmet.

The patrol took out their knife, held it protectively in front of them and started jogging my way.

When they just passed where Genna and I were hiding, I jumped out and tackled them. I was planning on using my sword as defense, but panicked when my victim rolled around and faced me with the blade.

Quickly, I lashed out and kicked the knife out of their hand and held my sword to their throat. Immediately, they stopped struggling and didn't make a sound.

A burning resounded in me. _Blood… blood… want… blood_. I heard it chant and had to use all of my focus to keep from touching my weapon to their throat. Instead, I forced them to the ground and tied their hands behind their back. I yanked the helmet with the blue plume off of their head and handed it to the startled Genna beside me.

Looking back at my captive, I flinched when I looked into his coal black eyes. _Nico._ Out of all people why did it have to be him?

I could tell he felt bad for before. And I was going to use that against him.

Standing up, I handed the sword to Genna and took the helmet, putting it on my own head. Taking her small dagger.

"Keep him here." Was what I said before starting to walk back to the clearing.

"What if he moves." She asked me with a shaky voice, holding the sword point out to him with unsteady hands. I gazed into his eyes and turned to her.

"Don't worry, he won't." I replied with a surprisingly calm voice. Like I felt okay with wielding a dagger in my hand.

I jogged back to the clearing and kept my eyes down. I definitely didn't want to give myself away.

A few campers gave me curious looks, but resumed to watching the flag.

My plan was to have the element of surprise on my side and take the flag, but they had set up excellent defense. There was no way that I would be able to get out of there with the flag.

That's when I noticed the captives. Campers with red plumes on their helmets had their hands tied behind their backs and duck tape over their mouths. Their weapons were stored to my right, laying against a tree not far from the fugitives.

Some Ares kids gave me dirty looks and I could tell they were screaming obscenities in their minds about me.

That when I noticed the setup. At least a dozen campers were held captives and one guard was patrolling around them. And about ten campers were guarding the flag. Others were stationed on sides of the forest and there was a clear shot through the middle. I had a new plan… and I pray to God that it will work.

I walked over to the guard that was patrolling the captives, "My shift." Was all I had to tell them before they jogged over to help some campers that were dealing with an animal a little ways off. I knew because I could feel it.

When I was sure no one was looking, I quickly cut through the closest red helmet's duck tape that was bonding her wrists.

I quickly whispered the plan in her ear and passed her the dagger. I kept lookout for any prying eyes. Every few second my eyes flit over to where I knew Genna and Nico were hiding. If she let him go then this would all go wrong.

Slowly, I leisurely made my way over to the "captives" and received some venomous glares.

Good. They were staying in character. Now this had to go off with out a cinch.

After I got a nod from a red helmet in the back, I started to make my way towards the flag. Circling it a few times to look like I was patrolling it, I made sure that I blended in.

When no one was looking, I ceased the chance. Nimbly scrambling up the boulders to retrieve the blue flag that was nesting at the top, I grasped it and the warrior cries from behind me told me that the captives had broken loose.

The campers that had started to climb up to me dropped down to take care of the now armed Ares campers.

I knew that I didn't have time to get down the mass of boulders because some of the archers in the trees now aimed for me.

Seeing the Ares camper that I had talked to earlier, I tossed the flag to her and she caught it effortlessly. Sprinting in the direction of forest cover and bulldozing anyone who dared get in her way.

The archers caught by surprise, I let myself be caught at sword point and smiled inwardly. _They hadn't seen it coming_.

For the extra few minutes of screaming and clashing of metal, I was duck taped to a tree.

Eventually the conch horn blew, signaling the end of the game and I couldn't help but to have a smile spread through my face.

That was, until I saw Percy with a cocky smile on his face and red flag in his hand come into view.

**A/N: Whew that was a long chapter! I practically forced myself to complete today! I was planning on getting it up sooner, but it's a pretty decent sized chapter. 2 more things I have to say. 1) I have a situation with writing, I got a computer in my room that I have to write on but it doesn't have internet. So it might take me a little bit longer getting it from one computer to the other with the USB drive. 2) I am going someplace with my family tomorrow and I won't be back for a week I think. I can try to get writing time in but I don't think that I will be able to get much. **

**Sorry for not including CaraMaria so much in this chapter, but I already had the plot and I didn't know where to put her. Please let other people know about this fandom and check out my one shot called Karma. Just an idea I dreamt about. Please review!**


	9. I am a failure

**A/N: You know I have my reasons for not updating. 1) I had camp all week and I have another this week 2) Stinkin writers block! Don't forget to read and review, feel free to submit a character, I have no guarantee that I will use them, but if they are good enough, I will.**

Shock wrote itself all over my face. Just watching Percy have that smug face and gloating smile made me want to slap him. And I'm pretty sure that's what I would've done if I wasn't duct taped to a tree.

Soon enough some campers came around and cut me out. But not before I had a clear view of Chiron declaring the blue team the winners and giving Percy a triumphant slap on the back.

I noticed that he was wearing the grin of fatherly pride. In fact, he probably thought of Percy as the son he never had; seeing as how he is the "Chosen One" after all.

Also, it made me sad to think of all of the campers he trained and loved, sometimes never to see them again.

With as much poise as I could manage, I tried to walk calmly out of the woods and avoid all of the disappointed glances and looks I was receiving. Of course, everyone knew that the failing plan was my idea by now.

What made me frustrated was that my plan seemed fool proof. Something must of happened and ruined it.

_I need to find Genna, she'll know what happened._

On that note I stalked out of the woods and literally threw my armor into the little shack stacked high with helmets, shields, swords, and plenty of other things that could knock me unconscious.

Making my way towards the Ares cabin where I thought Genna would be, I knocked on the door unnecessarily loud and waited until Genna peeped her eye through the little crack in the door

"Yes?" she said almost inaudibly.

"What happened!" I practically shouted at her. Her eye moved back and forth as if to see if anyone was coming, she opened the door just enough to squeeze through. And she stood with me out on the grass.

Her head lowered guiltily, "I couldn't take it, just standing there holding someone to sword point… so I… said he could go." The last part enraged me. But I did was clench my jaw tight and through my teeth say,

"That's alright, it was just a game." And stalked off. Of course in my head I was screaming _"It's not just a game! It's about pride! If I actually got my plan to work, then I might actually be accepted! Now I'm still just the stupid freak girl!"_

But I would never forgive myself if I said that to Genna. What now occupied my mind was how Nico intercepted that girl. Who cares… the games over.

Back at the cabin I was bombarded with questions about what went wrong. I also learned that when our flag bearer was getting attacked, some of our defense went to go help and Percy took that to his advantage. There was no way we could've kept our flag, they charged us with half of their team!

When I crept into bed, said a quick prayer, and fell asleep.

Oh man… I hate night mares.

**A/N: so tell me what you think, love it , hate it. What's you're idea about the next chapter? You can submit a plot and I will choose out of a few. Luv you all who review!**


	10. I have a dream rerun

**A/N: So school just started up again for me and thanks to everyone who reviewed, unfortunately I may not be able to put all of the characters in but I'll try, although they may not get in till next chapter. R&R!**

The same nightmare as the night before started up again. In the same white room and the same mirror propped up against the wall. I wasn't any less freaked out when people multiplied beside her and she started "screaming" again but this time the scream echoed in side my head and I clutched it as though it would roll right off of my shoulders.

Opening my eyes from them being clenched closed. I was in chaos again, but this time an evil booming laughter resounded in my skull. I could see that little boy again. He had a limp body of a woman at his knees and her head was propped against his knees. Tears streaked his dirty face and he kept screaming, "WHY! WHY!" In a hoarse voice.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" I was bellowing with hands gripped over my ears. Trying to shut out the invisible man laughing and the little boy's shrieks as the lady at the ground was clenched by one of those black tendrils in the sky and yanked out of his reach.

"You can make this all go away," I heard a sweet angel like voice say. I was dead to the world, only hearing the honey sweet voice, "you can," and I heard a replay of my own voice screaming, "MAKE IT STOP!"

I tried to close my eyes from the world and listen to the voice but they refused to close. Not moving my feet, somehow I got a 360 view of everything around me. My chest rising and falling in broken sobs. I tried to listen to the kind man, but that evil crow of a laugh came back and had me searching frantically for sanity.

"You are just a little girl. Nothing you can do can stop me!" and a flash a white appeared in front of me and I was in a different room altogether.

Frozen in place, I surveyed that I was in a marble room with a man sitting on a throne that seemed to be woven out of silver thread, the other clad in ripped black rags and shackles bound his wrists. His face had a crazed look to it.

The scariest part about it, his eyes were gold. I mean a solid gold. His pupils, iris', whites, everything.

He seemed to be spitting obscenities at the man in the chair. But the other seemed unfazed. He had his eyes closed and he moved as if he was underwater. His white silky robes billowed and danced even without a breeze, his hair swayed and floated without the slightest touch.

Suddenly his eyes opened sharply and I inhaled deeply at the color. To describe them as gold would be an insult. They shimmered and twinkled in a beautiful orange citrus and silver, purple, blue, turquoise, every color you could imagine was there.

Once again I'll tell you that I am Christian, I go to church, I worship one God. And I'm fine with anyone who doesn't agree with me.

But I was standing in the same room as my Savior, I felt humbled and incredibly dignified at the same time. Falling to my knees, the angelic figure floats over to me, completely ignoring the ravaged… thing, in the corner of the room and lifts my chin from it currently being tucked into my chest.

"Sister, do not doubt his strength," at 'his' he pointed at the ceiling, "he will always be with you and so will I. Never doubt that." Taking my hand and never averting his eyes from mine, he placed something metal in my hand and closes it again.

"Be safe." Closing his eyes once more, the man kisses my forehead and looks back at the shriveling figure in the corner of the room. Immediately it begins to whimper and shake, begging for mercy.

Suddenly my eyes flashed open and with an intake of breath, I saw the bunk on top of mine, a smile lit up my face as I felt the cool metal object in my right hand. Sitting up and bringing my hand to my face. I unclenched my fingers around the object and my grin grew even wider at the sight of the spectacle resting in the palm of my hand.

**A/N: Yes cliffie again! Review and guess what the object is, if you get it write, you could become one of my beta readers! (I'll use you for ideas) please review!**


	11. I get pushed off a Pegasus

**A/N: Hope you guys had a great thanksgiving! Haven't updated because school and I'm actually writing a story in a notebook at the moment (gasp) so it's even slower! Trying to get this stuff up in my free time!**

An intake of my breath and I fingered the smooth metal cross. The small intricate designs on the sides were breath taking.

A small scene of the crucifixion on the side was in gruesome detail. It was almost as if you could actually see the blood dripping on his face. Other than that it was just animals leaping over logs and flowers blooming in the grass. But I didn't just see pictures, I saw living, breathing organisms with touchably soft fur and sunlight pouring over water droplets and bright green leaves that you could almost feel the warmth from the rays.

All thoughts of earlier nightmares and worries melted away with my fears. As if they had been written and scribbled down on some burned paper that I finally had the sense to throw away.

Noticing a small loop perched at the crest of the cross, I untangled my own leather necklace from my knotty blonde hair and delicately slide the worn out leather through the freshly polished hole.

It slowly creeped down beside my smaller wooden cross and I re-clasped it behind my neck and let it just dangle there for a few seconds before I shook myself out of my sleepy daze and stealthily tip-toed through the mangled bodies strewn over the dusty, untidy floor.

Loud creaking noises emitted into the room when I tried opening the door to outside. Stopping immediately, I paused for any sounds of waking but only received some annoyed grumbling and unconscious rolling around in sleeping bags.

Soundlessly, I made my way outside and cautiously closed the mosquito-netted door behind me. The buzzing of moths hitting and hitting again light bulbs with the sounds of almost in-audible animals calls from the small forest had a peaceful air to it.

Grabbing one of the countless sweaters draped over the porch, I noted a small hole in the forearm and shoulder but I tugged it on anyways. The subtle chill made me scrunch my shoulders up and wrap my arms around my torso. Chiding myself for grabbing such a thin sweater, I was too lazy to choose another and headed off the creaking wooden steps and towards the big house.

The beautiful pinks, reds, oranges, and blues of dawn were just starting to haul itself into the sky when I spotted the main pine tree on the tip of half-blood hill. Beside it was a sleeping mass of scales and muscle with its body rising up and down with its breath. A figure sat cross-legged next to the beast, poised idly in place.

A large bubbling hatred made its way through my chest and up to my face turning it to a cherry red when I had ventured too close and now recognize who it is.

Clearing my throat Nico Di Angelo whirled around with a yelp and swung his black knife aimlessly in my direction whislt trying to peer through his mess of black hair to spot his intruder. If I hadn't enough sense to be a cautious way back from his body then I know that I would probably be sliced and diced right about now.

Cocking my hip, he swept his hair out of his eyes in a Justin Bieber like fashion and his black eyes widened like dinner plates when he noticed me. His bags under his eyed and the mold of his palm pressed onto his cheek gave me a clue to why he had been so surprised.

Nico Di Angelo had been asleep.

Trying to help myself not to laugh. A hot burning question came to mind and I couldn't stop myself before I spilled it out.

"You tricked her didn't you? You _know_ she's not good with a sword so you used that to you're advantage. That's really low don't you think?" I practically spat out through gritted teeth. I didn't want to lose control and have something crazy happen. Already with my anger inside of me I could feel the scorpion chanting and urging its way up through me.

"I didn't do anything Alazne," he tried to reassure me, holding his hands up in surrender, "she let me go, told me that she couldn't stand keeping me there and just straight up let me go, from there I intercepted the Ares girl and Percy went through the distraction and claimed your flag. Simple as that."

It was simple, so simple in fact that I wanted to pound myself with a meat grinder for being so stupid as to as left Genna with Nico, or to left Nico with Genna. Either way I was mad at one of them, but I wasn't sure which one to be mad at. I mean Genna let Nico go because she was too weak-hearted to keep a living breathing…thing in custody. But on the other hand I thought that I could trust him and maybe that would make up for the embarrassment he caused me or something, maybe this is one of the many things that guys can't understand but _still!_ We had an agreement in my head that he had no idea about but he should still keep it! Man, boys are slow.

Flustered, I registered that the pink, and oranges of dawn were spread halfway through the sky and my skin regrew most of its warmth. I noticed these things because it was better than having to explain everything to Nico.

"Are we good now?" he sounded bored, like I had been the one asleep and he was patiently waiting for me to wake up.

"I'm not through with you!" I exclaimed with a finger raised and an almost comical look on my face. Some of me was starting to already forgive him but I honestly didn't want to forgive him that easily.

Trudging down the hill and slipping on unexpected melted frost, my cheeks reddened in embarrassment and I hoped that he hadn't seen me fall. Moving on, I stomped up to the big house in a lighter mood and met Chiron in the door way. His gray/brown hair was damp and slightly tousled and he wore a baby blue robe around his upper human half.

"Well good morning Alazne." He brightens with a twinkle in his eye while waving me inside. The cheetah head hoisted above and blazing fireplace snarled at me when I strode inside but minded it's manners when Chiron hushed it with a scowl and tossed it one of the sausages on the ping-pong table which had greased plates piled high with eggs, sausages, waffles, pancakes, and a grubby, pudgy, almost purple haired man patting his stomach at the end. He wobbled slightly in a stool that served as a chair.

His eyes narrowed at me when I entered the room behind Chiron but didn't ask any questions as he shrugged and stuffed his face with a meaty fistful of ham sausages. The cheetah whined in protest but Mr. D ignored the wailing creature and went for another heaping full of eggs.

Trotting out of a room which I was pretty sure was the den, (I honestly hadn't noticed that he'd left) in his right hand he held a sheet of freshly pressed paper. Handing it to me, I skimmed over the contents and furrowed my brows as I looked up.

At first I thought that this was a mean joke but grew quizzical at his puzzled expression.

"Is something wrong here?" he asked, looking over the sheet and handing it back to me. Nothing wrong except for the fact that it was written in fancy scrawled lettering which I could have made the mistake to say it was the writing of a preschooler. Little symbols and quotations on the page made me dizzy to look at and trying to decipher.

"I can't read this- I mean it's, it's not English." I replied sheepishly. He acted as if every head of summer camp expects their campers to read fluent gibberish. Next thing you know he'll be asking me to raise the dead. I almost expected him to yell, "Surprise! Just kidding here's the real paper!" But none was handed to me and every one in the room fell silent. Even the cheetah on the wall grew silent with the tension in the room.

"Well that's odd!" Mr. D exclaims loudly into the room, "You're a little oddball aren't you?" his cruel name calling hurt my feelings and I crossed my arms as if to keep my anger inside.

A stern look from Chiron and Mr. D's foolish grin was swept off his face faster than the pancakes could disappear in his mouth. Silently, Chiron clopped into the den again and I heard a furious tapping on something like a type writer. With a loud _ding _he came out again with another piece of paper. At the top was a symbol that looked like a centaur holding a bow and underneath was the bold letters : **CAMP-HALF BLOOD.** It was the same logo that was printed on all of the shirts.

Farther down the page was a time table consisting of activities like archery, Pegasus riding, and rock wall climbing. At the very bottom of the page were the signatures that were needed. My full name I scrawled down hastily and the name of my guide that would be showing me around (preferably a satyr) it noted beside the space. A grim air filled the room as Mr. D informed me that almost all of our satyrs were away spreading news of an unfortunate leaving of Pan the wilderness god, so the space stayed blank.

Chiron told me to keep the schedule in a safe spot, the Stoll brothers that were the head of my cabin were notorious for changing the activities into things like raiding the supply shop and pranking other cabins. (The Ares cabin had an unfortunate ordeal of their cabin painted pink) Trying to make sure that I wouldn't be pulled into one of these immature scams.

"This was my own personal schedule for Camp-Half Blood and I had some different activities than others so from now on I couldn't just go with the crowd.

Thanking Chiron and casting one last look at Dionysus who was trying to inspect himself in a spoon, I stepped back into the warming morning air to spot a boy dressed in all black and a skull shirt that read: **I LIVE THROUGH DEATH** he was trying with another boy with a mess of brown hair and bright sea-green eyes to calm down a nervous black Pegasus who was stressfully flapping and recoiling it's wings in distress.

Passing the scene I scanned my sheet and read my activity for the morning. Pegasus lessons from 9:10- 11:48 which was when the conch horn would blow for lunch.

I let out an inward groan and couldn't believe my horrible luck. I had the riding lessons with Nico, _and_ Percy stinking Jackson. Grumbling I leisurely made my way over and waited for 5 minutes for half of the rest of the Hermes cabin to come along, excusing the others because of a "defective paintball gun" which I had to use all of my self-control to make myself not to laugh.

Starting the lesson, I learned that Percy was going to be our instructor and he went over the basic tips of Pegasus riding. The others acted like they had been told this a thousand times and yawned and whined about wanting to learn how to do a corkscrew and a loop-de-loop.

Right as we were picking our horses, Nico just happened to pick the midnight black one with a high temper that was tied right next to the beige good-natured one I chose.

Softly stroking the mares muzzle, it came to attention that a pink blob was bouncing and skipping across the open field to get to the stables. Closer now I deciphered her perfectly curled bleached blonde hair and gorgeous caramel eyes that made boys melt. Cara Maria made me want to vomit.

She sashayed up to Percy and flirtingly tapped him on the shoulder.

Twirling around Percy didn't seem fazed by her dazzling black eyelashes that could have been long enough to create an earth quake or that her matching pink sparkly plaid outfit hugged and fit her body perfectly, her bright glossed lips were the perfect fullness and her naturally rosy cheeks were tinted a light rose petal rouge.

"Your late." He confronted her with a slight scowl.

Cara Maria's baby pink lips curved into a fake pouty face and she giggled back, "I had to get my special riding outfit on!" she over exaggerated her gestures to her clothing, wanting everyone around to notice.

"Alright, you can go with Alazne, give her some tips okay?" I could tell he was going soft on her for some reason, maybe he thought that she was too delicate to be firm with her? Any reason wouldn't have changed my mind that if I didn't have a beautiful beige mare in front of me I would've hurled over anything in a 5 foot radius.

Skipping over to me, her plastered smiley look was washed away and a bossy ring entered her voice.

"Just hang on and try to stay out of my way okay?" was all she said to me before expertly checking the bridles, saddles, and stirrups.

Cara Maria helped me on the horse by locking her hands together and placing my boot in her palms. She made a disgusted face as the caked dirt and mud on my shoes scraped off onto her palms. We counted to three and she pushed up and I swung my leg over the other side of our Pegasus which I learned was named Velvet. But I swung too hard. The momentum tore a yelp out of my windpipe and I lost my balance and slipping out of the leather saddle and grasped for anything in reach, my hands clasping open air I made contact with the ground that shot a shock of pain up my tail bone. I sat there for a moment with my eyes screwed tight and teeth clenched together while the Demented Barbie of Cara Maria snickered and made a small "Oopsies" with her manicured hand over her mouth.

No one offered to help me up and out of the muck and dirt on the ground, not even Nico who pretended he didn't catch the big ordeal and was still trying to get his Pegasus used to him.

Raging I brushed off my jeans and tried to piece together my pride and Cara Maria helped me onto the horse, but gentler this time so I landed as light as a feather into the saddle. Untying the reins from the post that Velvet was tied to, Cara Maria let Velvet with me on the saddle out to the launching platform. Adjusting myself to the awkward jerking motion in the saddle, she clicked Velvet to a stop and mounted herself like a pro in front of me with a pronounced smirk.

Percy stood with Nico with his horse to our left and flagged Cara Maria to launch. Making loud clicking noises with her tongue and urging Velvet on with her legs, she walked, then trotted, and then broke into a full gallop at which time I was clutching onto Cara's torso like a life-line while she crouched over and urged Velvet even faster. With a satisfied neigh Velvet extended her wings and flapped them a few times.

We were fast approaching the end of the runway when with a powerful thrust of her wings and we were gliding over the woods and arching back towards the stable zone. Clutching even tighter, I managed to spot Nico taking off on his horse behind us, Cara Maria must've hated me because she subtly kicked my feet out of the stirrups and did a series of complicated turns, twists, and dives. I was never the person for roller coasters to the whole time I was screaming for her to slow down and just fly straight.

"Why," she bellowed over the howling wind, "are you scared?" I was about to respond that I just didn't like heights when she started a straight up vertical climb and the G-force knocked me back and my hands were turning white and losing feeling. By now I was all but shrieking for her to stop. In our ascent she flicked the reins with her wrists that sent her elbow crashing into my jaw that had been open to scream at her again. My hands lost their grip and my body felt like jell-o as gravity ripped me off the Pegasus' back, and of course Cara Maria was to high and mighty to tell that her passenger was plummeting to her death.

In a streak of black a white hot pain ripped up my wrist and to my shoulders and I suddenly stopped falling and a strong hand yanked me onto their Pegasus' by my wrist. I wanted to bellow at them for being such an idiot and that they could of broke my arm but the fact that without them I would've died and that if I opened my mouth I would probably start crying kept my mouth shut.

Slowly we circled in for a careful landing and I loosened my hold on their stomach. Spotting my hero, I didn't make eye contact with Percy as he dismounted in front of me and careful not to bump my torn wrist, helped me off the Pegasus.

"Let's get you to the armory."

I didn't argue as I held up my limp left wrist with my right hand and trudged to the armory with Percy. I couldn't have been in a worse mood. When we entered the smell of cookies, chocolate, and disinfectant were everywhere. People bustled around carrying trays of food to patients who lay idly in the paper white hospital-like beds. Some had campers lining the outside and were all laughing and talking together while others just lay in bed staring at the roof, trying to tick away time.

Phantom pain came to the scar in my side with the memory of laying on one of these beds and almost being cooked to death. I grimaced with the thought and sat down in one of the waiting chairs that sat empty in the very corner while Percy stopping a girl in green scrubs as she hustled by. Whispering in hushed voices and a few small gestures towards me, soon my left wrist was wrapped up so tight that I could scarcely move it. (Not that I wanted to) All the same, It was feeling much better now and I left Percy inside the armory talking to that same Annabeth girl.

I was told by one of the Apollo medics there that I wouldn't be able to take ambrosia or nectar because of earlier… experiences and that I would just have to let it heal naturally. All that was just a really fancy way of saying, "You won't be able to do anything for a few days, good luck!"

In an even worse mood I was sentenced to the big house where Chiron would watch over me (again another fancy way of making sure I didn't get into any more trouble) and that I would have to put up with Mr. D's bad attitude.

When I arrived at the Big House I expected a whole you-should-take-better-care-of-yourself speech but I received a winning ping-pong match with Chiron (I'm pretty sure he let me win) and some chocolate-chip cookies that were actually cookies and didn't make me feel like I was being smoked on a barbeque.

I wasn't allowed to go to lunch or supper that night so I stayed with Chiron while we baked mega pizzas, and made a mega salad which he wolfed down happily. That day didn't seem to be so bad any more. Chiron acted like the father I never had, even though I did have a dad and a mom. Being with Chiron made me miss my family even more.

In the end we ended up getting half-way through the movie Black Beauty when a sharp rapping echoed from the door and a large Ares girl burst through the door way.

"We found a little boy outside our borders, he made it through, so he's a half-blood. But he's like…her" she pointed to me rudely, "the boy has copper eyes."

I remembered my dream, the little boy shrieking and crying for his mother.

It had to be him, no other person in the world can have those kinds of eyes.

If he's here from my dream that mean's that the dream must be becoming real, if I was correct soon, there's not going to be a Camp-Half Blood. I needed to see this boy.

I needed to see him _now_.

**A/N: Uber thanks to free2fly88 for helping me with this chapter and such :D the main plot has been decided! And it is original! R&R and keep reading! Try to update the story in the next week/week and a half :D Luv those who review!**

**Kenstar12**


	12. I sneak out

**A/N: Haha didn't tell you guys but right now I'm in Hawaii! Actually I might be back by the time this is posted but I'm gonna have a tan! Finally! Please Read and review to let me know what you think. A question for this chapter : What is a monster from Greek mythology that is out of the ordinary? First 3 submitted with reviews will be used in story. Thanks! Kenstar12**

Chiron didn't understand when I requested to see the boy. His puzzlement was crystal clear and he didn't seem to grasp how urgent this was.

"Now, now Alazne, this boy has obviously been through quite an ordeal. Not even remembering his name, loosing his mother. He's better off to rest for a while." He responded calmly after checking in with the medics about the newcomer.

No matter how much persuading and frustrating my requests got. Chiron stuck to his answer and did not budge on the matter. Closing the subject with a stomp of a hoof. The slightly agitated centaur clopped out of the room and left me flustered and looking and devising a plan to speak with the boy.

If I just waltzed into the armory and requested to talk to him, I was almost a hundred percent sure that the medics wouldn't let me in. Probably because they had orders not to let in any visitors.

By the time that the clock struck an hour later, a plan was buzzing into my mind. It wasn't completely thought out. But it was almost time for action and I didn't have the mind to prepare for what would happen after. I only hoped that after I met with the boy, somehow I would be able to get out and get away.

Peering outside from the dingy little room I got at the top floor of the big house. The sky was darkening quickly and the sounds and howls echoing from the woods steadily grew to a thunderous harmony. It would be a perfect cover for my plan. With the sky a dank gray, I nervously stroked my thin wrist that had been recently unwrapped and now is noticeably thinner and weakly than my stronger other wrist. Second thoughts flashed through my mind and I questioned if what I was doing was necessary.

I haven't been in Camp training and all of the beginner classes for at least a week thanks to Cara Maria and her snobby selfish mind. So I wouldn't know all of the safety maneuvers and protection 101 basics. In fact I was being very risky, and for what? To talk to a boy that I didn't even know, and who had just lost his mother. Knowing full well that there was an eighty percent chance that I could get caught, I opened my groaning three story window and grimaced at the chilly air that escaped out of the night and bit through my thin jacket.

Leaning at a precarious angle out the window, a wilting willow tree stood a good three feet away from my protesting window. I perched dangerously on the thin, splitting edge. The years of sun, wind, and rain battering down on the worn white paint left the edge smooth and nerve-rackingly slippery.

With a few deep breaths, I set my sights on the thick, gnarled branch that extended closest to me. Setting my jaw in determination, I swung my arms for momentum and pushed back and forth on my heels a few times. After several small attempts of pushing off to the tree, I had already half resolved that I could just go through the front door. No matter how much I wanted to complete this, my mind always reeled me back to the window. Fierce determination raged through me and I swung my arms strongly twice more. Springing off the ledge, my body flew through open air for a moment. Complete joy washed through me. That is till I saw my target.

I had misjudged myself. My hands flew an easy feet away from the thick branch. Falling like a dead weight, my mind and hands searched frantically for anything to grasp onto to slow my descent.

A thin, wiry branch grazed my cheek and sent me spiraling to the ground.

Closing my eyes, the split seconds of free fall felt like an eternity. Thinner branches and twigs snapped and cracked under my weight. As I crashed down maniacally through them.

The ground met with my stomach with a sickening thud. The oxygen in my lungs fled me as I gasped for breath. After a minute of wheezing and sputtering in the cold grass, I finally scrambled to my feet and marveled how deathly cold and dark it had gotten.

Remembering the plan, I rubbed my sore stomach with one hand and headed towards the armory. My eyes still adjusting to the deepening darkness, I narrowly missed walking into a tree and cursed my clumsiness.

A small light flickered in one of the armories windows. Creeping closer, I made out the object and identified it as just a candle blazing brightly. The light cut through the black like a knife and I could just start to make out the dark shadow in the room.

_Creeeeaak_. I panicked briefly then fled behind a low bush to my left. My heart racing and palms sweating, my mind going a million miles an hour with ideas of what could have made that splitting sound. More than enough of them consisted of blood sucking monsters that were all more than willing to eat me alive.

Gathering my courage, I slowly peeked my eye over the side of the bush and perceived that the wooden door was open. Or now was closing by mysterious hand. No one had followed me had they? I was pretty sure that if anyone had been in the area that I would've heard whoever it was. Then again, I wasn't the stealthiest of people. My hopes were riding on the fact that the mystery person had arrived from a different direction. Maybe they had come from the cabins or the strawberry fields. Just something that was a considerable distance away from my path.

My plan just got a whole lot more complicated. The whole thing pretty much counted on no one being there and me just being able to sneak in and out without a moments notice. But now I would have to find another way to enter in without arousing suspicion.

The faint light of the candle burned bright in my mind and I cautiously retraced my steps to where I had seen the candle.

Finally I spotted the melting candle on the side of the building. It's glowing yellow light teasing me with the images of warmth and heat. Shivering, I tip toed closer to get a better view of the room.

Inside wasn't so spectacular. In fact, it almost looked like a prison cell except it was missing the pathetic, stainless steel toilet in the corner. It did have a like gray box in one of the four corners but I tried not to dwell on it too much.

The other side of the room was equipped with a small white cot. The comforters lay in a heap on the floor beside the bed, neglected from use. On the small cot sat a shriveling figure. It's clothes at least three sizes too large and it's shoulders slumped over in defeat. Through the window I could hear a feeble whimpering sound coming from the object.

The person turned to the side to brush some of the snot that was dribbling out of their nostrils.

It _was _him. The little boy from my dream, he was exactly as I remembered him. Except for the fact that he wasn't three years old and was frighteningly scrawny.

A small gasp oozed its way out of my mouth and I continued goggling at him through the small window. My breath created condensation on the glass and I hurriedly wiped it away with my fingers. Leaving small smudge marks streaking the glass.

A latch at the bottom of the sill connected with my finger tips and I smiled down at it. Not believing my luck. Experimentally, I nudged lightly and the latch easily flipped open with a _pop._

The boy inside had stopped crying and was now alert. Staring straight ahead at the wall opposite of me for any sounds or sights.

Holding my breath, I swung my ankle up on the sill and with two hands, hoisted myself up and over the gap with a small grunt.

For landing on the floor I wasn't so stealthy. My extra momentum from the leap made me take a small step forward after my ninja landing. Of _all_ the things on the room I happened to land on the edge of one of the comforters sprawled on the floor.

Flying sideways, my knee hooked on the end of the bed and I spun forward onto my stomach. For the second time that evening, the wind was knocked out of me with what felt like a bulldozer.

By the time I was finished my little moaning and groaning bit and I had straightened myself self out again. The boy was staring at me with a smile.

He remembered me. That's why he was smiling! My face lit up in a smile in suit and I thought of all the things that I could explain to him. With him being so young he would probably believe me.

"You fell." He exclaims with a giggle and I realize that maybe he doesn't remember me at all.

Staring at him now with him poised standing on the small cot, I realized that he couldn't be much more than five.

"Um… how old are you?" I asked him in a calm voice, with a smile from his earlier comment.

He looked bewildered at my statement, then loudly announced, "I'm four and a half!" using his finger to show me four.

"What's your name?"

At this he didn't answer. Just looked down, crestfallen, and glided to the other side of the room, and sat down in the corner. Staring up at me he responded.

"Don't have one." He huffed out with crossed arms. The boy didn't look as much sad as frustrated with himself.

My heart flew out to him and I swooned down towards him. I couldn't imagine being so young and not having a name, or losing your mother. Yet this boy was living proof that such things did exist.

"Well I guess you're untitled then!" I replied, trying to sound upbeat.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he nodded. His mouth opened as if to say something when the door opened up behind me so fast that it smacked me in the back and sent flying into the wall.

Narrowly dodging having my teeth knocked out, I spun around with a glare plastered on my face.

Percy Jackson stood in the doorway with a look of shock on his face. He stared down at the boy who was giggling uncontrollably from my feat.

"Alazne," he stated with anger in his voice and his hand firmly grasped on the handle of the door, "_what _do you think you're doing here?" he gritted out. I could see the fire raging in his eyes and even the little boy went silent_._

I was at a loss for words and just stood there stupidly. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be here, I knew that it was my plan to avoid getting caught. Look who's swallowing her words now. "I needed to see him." I croaked out weakly.

"We need to leave… now." He informed me with force.

I was about to protest when he snatched me by the arm and dragged me out of the room. Surely he was going to hand me into Chiron or Mr. D. Or maybe give me kitchen duty for the rest of the month.

"I can explain!" I tried to persuade Percy.

With a scowl he led me into a room with two chairs in the corner and motioned for me to sit down. Following his instructions I started my story. I explained everything I knew, or thought I knew. I started with my dreams about the world ending, about how the boy was in them and what I thought they meant.

I explained about my belief and even showed him the small metal cross. I told him how everybody had one parent and on godly parent but informed him that I had both and there were alive and well.

Finishing my tale with yawn, I was only away that the sky outside was a deathly black and the night stars twinkling brightly. Dancing through the sky like it was some sort of celebration.

Percy seemed skeptical and narrowed his eyes at my theories. "You need to get to bed." He exclaimed with a sigh. I knew that he believed me, but he wouldn't show it. And he didn't say anything until we were both on our way outside of the armory.

"Good night." I called to him while he stalked off, leaving me alone.

He believed me. I know he did. It was only a matter of time before I could prove myself and maybe stop my dream from coming true. But for that, I needed to go on an adventure. I needed a quest.

**A/N: thank you readers for being so patient with me. Please read and review and check out my new PJO fandom. Reviews are greatly appreciated :D Thanks a bunch! Kenstar12**


	13. I get claimed?

Disclaimer:

Kenstar12: I don't some of the characters in this story but I do own the plot and my original characters

Alazne: You don't own me! Mwahahahaha!

Kenstar12: Yes I do! (knocks her out with rolling pin) Read and review!

The whole next day, through all of my classes Percy ignored me. But I had enough to worry about; it was my first day back without a huge bandage on my wrist and I was behind in everything. When I scooted myself over to the archery station, It took my teacher half an hour of teach me how to shoot a straight arrow, and another hour to teach me how to aim. I just thanked God that I was a fast learner. When I said this out loud once with my teacher, he gave me an angry look and was silent for the rest of the class as I failingly shot at large bulls eye target and balloons.

Although I was half decent at the two climbing walls, even if I didn't turn the settings to full earth-quake and lava mode. I found the idea rather terrifying that if you didn't make it to the top of one of the walls in time, the twin walls would gnash together.

My first day back wasn't terrible, I concluded in my mind while sitting on the floor in the Hermes cabin on a funky smelling sleeping bag. That was one of the many cons about being back. I wasn't allowed the plush, lavender smelling bed like I was in the Big House. Now I was bumped off of my earlier decent mattress and now sat grumpily on the hard floor with nothing but my necklace to comfort me. Although it was doing a great job; all I had to do was glance at the beautiful scenery on the metal cross from my dream and suddenly life wasn't that bad.

I also liked the fact that I still had my original wooden cross on the same leather string. Of course it wasn't as fancy or even as large as my newer one. But it held a spot in my heart of my old life. It reminded me of my parents who must be worried sick about me.

People had asked me here before about how my parent was. This question earned me a great amount of discomfort when it was declared that I had lived with my two original birth parents recently before I came to the camp.

Another question that entered my mind daily was. Why me? I had a good life back home. I tried not to get on my parents nerves most of the time and I had good friends and I went to school like everyone else. My life was ordinary. Nothing extraordinary had happened to me before, so why start now? But my whole theory of nothing out of the ordinary happening to me totally vanished with my ride with a Cyclops. And also the fact that not that long ago I had fallen off of a Pegasus and nearly broke my arm. But settled with a seriously sprained wrist that healed miraculously fast.

My only hope was that the craziness of this new life would pass just as fast as it started. Even if it meant I had to be involved in a car crash for my escape.

Through my recovery there had been a capture-the-flag game which I gladly watched from the sidelines. Our team ended up winning and now that was all that I've been hearing the last two days. There had also been a lot of side long glances and cruel whispering. But I'd gotten used to ignoring it and plastering on a face of indifference. It would do you no good here if people knew what you were really thinking, but I happened to be one of the only one's who thought so. Apparently the only other person who agreed with me was Nico; except I hope that I made it very clear that his vote didn't count.

By sitting solemnly on my sleeping bag for a solid half an hour, unmoving, I had a misty plan working its way through my mind. Once again it wasn't thoroughly thought out but I didn't have time. Time was running out and a deathly quiet voice in my head now whispered: _Hurry._

Forcing myself to take action, I sprung up from the ground and rushed out the door. Making a bee-line for the Big House.

Leaping up the three steps in one bound, I rapped short and hard on the door. Holding my breath for the few seconds it took until Percy's face stuck out of the crack in the door and scowled at me.

"What do you want?" his voice was not angry, more confused.

"I need to talk to Chiron and Mr. D about-", I stopped mid-sentence as he sighed exaggeratingly and opened the door just wide enough for me to sneak past.

The games room still had the same ping-pong table set up with Mr. D slouching in a new plastic lawn chair. In his hand he held a library of cards and he growled at them frustratingly while Chiron on the other side of the table had a light smile on his face as I noticed in his hands he only held four.

Chiron turned to me in wheelchair-form as I scuttled into the room. His omnipresent smile grew wider and I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly his disappeared as Percy entered behind us and his gaze flew to me.

Percy must have given him some sort of code gesture because he wheeled closer and seemingly read my soul with his eon old eyes.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly, "What must you tell me?"

Sighing, I helped myself to a chair at the ping-pong table and collapsed into it. Rubbing my forehead I decided to start with the dreams.

"Well, I've kind of had these weird dreams you see-"This got even Mr. D's attention immediately.

So I continued on and exaggerated on the fact that the little boy was in both. I left out the creepy black animals, they wouldn't help anything. When I drove up on the part where I entered the marble room, I guessed that a god wouldn't take it very lightly. So I chose to describe it very carefully.

"And then-" my voice faltered as I thought about the horrible gold-eyed man.

"And then?" Mr. D mocked me. I gave him a brief glare and continued.

"I appeared in a room. The floor and ceiling was white, probably marble. And there was a throne, on each side a pillar of marble. On the throne sat a man, he-" I closed my eyes as the image of his kind smile and warm eyes surrounded me, almost reminding me of Chiron, "he was wearing a white robe and it was moving."

"Moving?"Chiron questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, almost like he was underwater, his hair was doing that too. His eyes were closed. There was another man. He was shackled to one of the pillars, " I closed my eyes as I searched through my mind for the fragments of the dream, "he was wearing all black, the clothes were in rags. His face was dirty and his eyes-" I broke off again and noticed that Percy was pacing the room and wringing his hands, Chiron's face was carefully blank and Mr. D looked almost amused at my tale, "his eyes were pure gold."

Mr. D laughed once, harsh and loud. The sound broke the stony silence and made me question what he found so amusing.

"Kronos! You're telling me that Kronos is chained in shackles in a marble room with an underwater floating person guarding him?" he laughed again and sat back in his chair which groaned under his heavier weight.

Chiron turned to me and his expression was pained, "Alazne I think that you're just a little tire-"

"You don't believe me." The pain and disappointment was crushing.

Shooting out of my seat I spat at Mr. D who was now sighing heavily and wiping away invisible tears from his eyes.

"And you're just a mean, fat, hard-headed, gross, and selfish man!" Tears were gathering in my eyes and my hands balled themselves into fists.

"Alazne! That's eno-" Percy's voice was cut short by Mr. D's hand.

His peevish black eyes narrowed at my insults, he sat up quickly and set his voice strangely calm.

"Do you not know what the D stands for? Well let me educate you on the matter," he threaded his fingers together and smiled cruelly at me, enjoying my anger, "D is for Dionysus, I'm the god of wine, but don't think that's my only title girl. I could do so many things to you Alazne, none of which would be very pleasant."

"Try me." I gritted out through clenched teeth.

He chuckled slightly, "Oh don't tempt me." He sneered and threw a sausage at the Cheetah which hung over the fireplace which was right now reduced to ash.

"It's time for us to leave, now." Percy didn't give me time to argue before grabbing me by the arm and leading me out of the room. Before I exited, I noticed Chiron with his hands clenched tight in his lap and his face dead panned as he stared into his lap.

"I didn't even get to explain." I mumbled under my breath as Percy roughly escorted me to my next activity.

Even though I was staying in the Hermes cabin I had a completely different schedule then the rest of them. Probably because by now they had figured out that I wasn't a Hermes kid.

My next activity ended up being held in the arena where the entire Ares cabin had already started and were suiting up with various bits of armor and an entire array of weaponry.

Percy left me at the entrance to the arena and I successfully sneaked into the stands without drawing too much attention to myself.

I sat there in the stands for nearly the entire lesson. Picking myself up only to go and hang out with Genna at water break.

I had now officially made up my mind that I was mad at Nico, not Genna.

Through the lesson I picked up some useful tips, like how to block your non-dominant side, and how to react with an arrow being shot at you from gazillion miles an hour.

At the end of the lesson I had started to help clean up the assorted bit and pieces of sliced up straw dummies when the conch horn sounded for supper.

Immediately everything was dropped and Genna and I were swept away with the massive hoard of hungry campers to the open dining pavilion.

Once again I stared at that jagged black scar that ran down the cracked and worn ground. Nobody else seemed to pay any attention to it, they all acted indifferently to the large, ash colored gash.

I dished up with the rest of the Hermes cabin as I did recently. But when everyone started to stand up and scoop some of their food into the fire, I once again remained seated. Trying not to attract attention to myself and ignore the disapprove looks and whispers.

Eating heartily, I thought of my friends back home. How they must be making up this ludicrous excuse as to why I haven't been at school.

Come to think of it, I miss school. Miss the kind secretaries and the hustle and bustle of being late for your next class. It never occurred to me what I had. Until it was gone.

Soon all of the food had been cleaned up and we headed with stomach bulging, to the campfire.

The Apollo cabin started with a song about a god who stubbed his toe and caused a great storm. In the middle of the third verse where we sang about how he wrapped it up with a thousand bandages, a low humming started in my.

My first instinct was a bug. I assumed that some sort of insect was buzzing by my ear so I swiped at it. Only then did I realize that some other people around me were doing the same.

The kids leading the songs wore frowns on their faces and suddenly the 10 foot high and purple flamed fire shrunk to about an 8 foot one the same color as the camps t-shirt, bright orange.

Some of the obnoxious Hermes campers started to nonchalantly slap each other across the face, claiming that they were aiming for the bug.

Chiron pranced nervously on his horse body; I noticed his eyes were aimed at me. My instinct was that there was something wrong with me. I swiped at my face and checked with my tongue to see if I had any leftovers stuck in my teeth. Glancing down to check my outfit. My eyes widened as I realized, _my shirt's glowing._

But it wasn't the shirt. Inside my shirt, tucked behind the cloth, my metal necklace was getting warm. _Really _warm.

Soon it began scorching my skin. Yelping in pain, I tugged my leather string around my neck and the pendants bounced out.

Once the metal pendant hit open air, I started pulling me, literally.

The leather dug into the back of my neck as the metal cross dangled in front of my face, pulling me harshly forward.

Leaping over the few rows of surprised campers in front of me, I ran forward with the necklace, trying to ease the pain.

It pulled me harder and I tried to yell at it, "Stop! Halt! Quit it you're hurti-"my mouth stopped working when I realized that campers behind me were frozen in shock as I was dragged to the center of the outdoor amphitheater.

Chiron cantered towards me urgently, holding out his hand and commanding me to stop.

I couldn't.

Not only was my freakish necklace possessed and dragging me towards the fire in the center, but my legs wouldn't stop moving.

Flashing my eyes sideways for anyone to help. I noticed Nico standing in between two campers who were carefully keeping their distance. His eyes were full of fear.

Genna stood not to far away from him. Shrieking my name and calling for anyone to help me. She tried to run for me herself except a burly Ares guy hoisted her up so her legs pounded open air.

Time slowed down as I entered the last few feet to the fire. It was deathly hot and I felt like my face was melting just looking at it.

I became aware of a hand grasped and tugging at my shirt uselessly. Once again I glanced around and found the dear sweet little boy telling me that I was going to get hurt. I could tell that being so close to the bonfire frightened him, but he wouldn't let go.

He was only pried off when Chiron reached us and held him back from me.

I cried out when the flame first licked my skin. Suddenly I was engulfed in the raging flames, but oddly enough, they weren't burning.

A person I recognized from before stepped into view. My necklace went slack and shouted urgently to the figure, "Hestia! Help me!"

She stared at me grimly. The roaring of the fire toned down so I could hear her every word.

"Alazne, the gods are troubled. Humans are getting out of hand. Pollution and new spaces in preserved forest are being taken over. There is also a new power force threatening to tip the gods out of their thrones. The gods are frightened and angry. Zeus does not want to give up his royal seat so easily. They are being played. They come up with horrible plans and wicked deceptions. Some other force is controlling the gods, they plan-"she cut off quietly and the flames in her eyes roared, "they plan to wipe out the humans. They believe that the humans are causing this. Even Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hades. They all believe that the humans need to go. Leaving space only for gods."

For a minute I didn't believe her. I wanted to laugh out loud and for her to tell me that this had all been a joke. That I could go home and go back to school. But her voice was steely and her body was rigid. I could tell that she was terrified of this new decision.

Shell shocked, I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I had never asked for any of this, I never wanted to come to this place.

Hestia put a reassuring hand on their shoulder. Her eyes were filled with sympathy and I couldn't help myself from staring at the small pendant dangling from her neck.

It was my metal cross, it even had the small inscriptions and markings. Bringing my hand up to my chest, I felt the reassuring smoothness of the metal and glanced up at her.

She held hers up as if noticing it for the first time.

"Know who you can trust." She gestured to it with a small. "And teach those hard-headed Olympians that they are not the only creatures that control this place we call a world." She announced the last part with much triumph.

Hestia's form enlarged and I backed as far as I could away from her without stepping outside of my little "safety circle"

In a blinding flash of light, I managed to turn away just in time as Hestia disappeared in a grand burst of light. I was sure that if I had turned any later, my eyeballs would've been permanently tanned.

Suddenly the howling fire around me died down and I found myself standing in the center of a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds. The ashes then all began being tossed by the cold breeze with now danced around my face.

Chiron stood in front of me with an unreadable expression, Percy stood to his right with hands high above his head. I raised my eyes to see what he was probably pointing at.

5 feet above my head was the worlds largest water bomb. A swirling mass of water churning above my head, the second my mind knew what was happening the water fell, and fell, and fell until I was drenched in cold salt water.

Shivering, I was about to march right up to Percy when he wore an expression of apology on his face and a silver light started to flash above my head.

Above my head, a silver ball of light started to glow and change form. I was sure that I had just been imagining things, all of this crazy possessed necklaces and meeting goddesses in the middle of a bonfire kind of put me in a daze.

Suddenly the form took shape of something peculiarly familiar. A shape I knew all too well, it was the simple shape of a cross. Yet it held so much power and strength to it that I felt in awe.

Bathing in the silver light, my little halo-cross floated over to Percy. He pulled out a pen in his pocket instinctively and uncapped it. Turning it into the sword "Riptide" as I've heard so much about.

The light wouldn't stop floating closer to Percy so he started to swing at it. Hacking mercilessly through thin air as the blade hissed and cut right through the image.

Yelping, I saw Percy start scrabbling at his arm as thin wisps of smoke, seemingly unnoticeable, touched his forearm. But that wasn't all. Percy cried out in pain once as the tendril of smoke drew away from him and the entire light dissipated. Leaving only the acrid odor of burned hair.

I jogged over to Percy along with Chiron in curiosity. The small spot where the silver air had connected with his skin was all a bright pink. As though he'd been slapped repeatedly in the same area. In the center of the mark was a remarkable patch of white skin. I realized that the pale color of his skin inside the baby pink, slightly burnt membrane was a small pale cross.

Hestia's words flooded back to me, _"Know who you can trust."_ And her gesturing to the cross. Did that mean that I could actually _trust_ this boy? Or was is some completely irrelevant coincidence.

Honestly, I wasn't a very big believer in coincidences.

Chiron tsk'ed at the patch of skin and suddenly tore his eyes off of Percy and onto me.

His stare made me feel naked. Like he could see every flaw and in-decision in my being. I felt like I was being scrutinized under a huge microscope.

"Alazne my dear," he said addressing me, "I believe you've been claimed."

**A/N: IMPORTANT! That always makes you read this but seriously you guys have to read my authors notes. A shout out to my betas free2fly88 for helping me plan here on out and to DEDEBUG9 for helping me plan this story in the first place. Check out her story Daughter of Time and check out the sequel which is coming up soon! I write a little here and a little there in my free time (which I don't have much of anymore sadly) but I'm ending up with longer (and to me) more enjoyable chapters. Please tell me what you think of this story in an review.**

**Hate it? Love it? Do you want to report me for being so bad? Please let me know, you're constructive criticism is very helpful! I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy New Year!**


	14. I meet the Mail Man

**A/N: Hey all! I've been working a lot on my stories this weekend and got all of them updated except for Replay (I left the notebook at school) So I'm really glad to be working on another Chapter of Girl with the Golden Eyes so soon! Please review guys! They make my day, and not only the "I love this story, Update!"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kenstar12: I don't own PJO, if I did, the entire series would crash and burn and all of the characters would probably die.**

**Percy: …**

**Kenstar12: Just kidding! But if you want them to live, Review! Mwahahahahaha!**

Percy groaned, mumbled, and shot daggers out of his eyes at me the whole way to the armory. I had tried mumbling a few times "I'm sorry." But the words never came out right, and truthfully. I wasn't that sorry.

We arrived at the armory and I was immediately handed a plush white towel. Gratefully, I dried off my shivering body and was surprised to suddenly hear a little boy yelling. Looking up curiously, I laughed inwardly to see the little copper eyed boy yelling at one of the helpers.

"No! I told you I know my name!" the helper put his hands out calmly and spoke almost inaudibly to the boy. I could tell he was flustered and embarrassed.

Silent for a second, the boy started shrieking again, "No, no, no, no!"

I felt sympathetic for the helper in the green scrubs, so I strode with composition towards them. Kneeling beside the little boy, I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me with wild eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked him calmly. Averting my eyes to the helper who was now shaking his head with one hand on his forehead and another on his hip.

"My name's Untitled," he told me quietly with a boyish lisp, "you told me my name."

A wave of shock nearly knocked me over and my mouth opened to a large "O". This little boy had taken me seriously and now he believed that his name was Untitled.

I stood abruptly to see the person in front of me glaring. Clearing my throat, I wiped the expression of exasperation off of my face and exclaimed, "It's true. His name's Untitled."

The helper threw up his hands and made a flustered guttural noise; he turned and stormed away from us.

Little did I know that the entire Armory had gone silent, everyone was now staring at me and Untitled.

Grasping his hand protectively, I started to lead him out of the armory. His nose crinkled at my touch, "You're hands are wet." He offered but did not let go.

I had a feeling that Chiron would want a recap of that small episode, but I decided that I would tell him later. At the time I still had too many things on my mind. With my weird "claiming" and the whole walking-into-a-bonfire ordeal, I was exhausted.

The sun had gone done long ago, and the sky was a hazy navy blue. Millions of brilliant lights twinkled and winked from the sky.

We were passing by open amphitheater and bonfire when I saw a figure sitting lonesome in the stands. Their silhouette was hunched over and they seemed to be talking into a cell phone.

Untitled unexpectedly let go of my hand and raced over to the person. I watched as the figure turned around at Untitled's small shrieks of joy.

The person was a man. He had sandy blonde hair and a tired grin. He was wearing a blue tucked cap, printed on the sides were two white wings. I observed that he also wore a white button down, beige khaki's and cobalt blue converse shoes with the same wing emblems on the sides. He kind of reminded me of a mailman.

He laughed a joyful laugh and scooped up Untitled from under the armpits; whirling him around once or twice in the air and plopped him down on his back.

_Untitled and this man must have some sort of history together_. I thought to myself.

The man noticed me and his smile grew smaller. I felt like I had just ruined an important family reunion, so I muttered my apologies and started to walk away slowly.

"Ah, I've found you! You've been giving the Olympians quite a fright." He stated.

I was bewildered, "Wait, what?"

"You see, that hovering cross that appeared was you being claimed. The Olympians are on edge because they can't seem to find the source that claimed you. They've even started to question themselves as the Roman gods." He tells me like it's nothing, "Anyhow they want me to take you up to Olympus."

I start to object when the man interrupts, "Just be happy that Apollo isn't here to escort you. You'd be bored to death by the time you got there from his haiku's."

"Then who are you?"

"Pardon me! I'm Hermes, messenger of the gods! You've been staying in my cabin ever since you got here!"

Hermes marches towards me and loops his arm through mine with Untitled still giggling and hanging onto his shoulders like a monkey.

Questions raced through my mind, "How do you know him?" on "him" I pointed to Untitled.

"Why I brought him to this camp of course! Do you really except him to just wander to the camp on his own?" he asks this as if it's a rhetorical question.

I was about to reply when the scenery around us warped and molded. I felt like my body was being stretched a mile long. And suddenly I was standing with Hermes arm still looped around mine in the middle of a sidewalk. We were standing in front of the empire state building.

I marveled at what just happened, "How-"

"I'm the messenger of the gods remember!" he said tapping my forehead, "Do you really expect me to fly everywhere?"On "fly" his converse shoes shifted and suddenly the wing emblems tore themselves out of the fabric so Hermes had two wings sprouting out of the side of each foot. "Not now." He hushed and the wings folded back into the fabric.

I couldn't stop staring at Hermes' feet as we meandered into the great building. The floor was a white tile (I guessed marble) and there were huge stone pillars lining the walls. Looking up just as we walked up to the reception desk, I watched as Hermes flashed a sort of ID card and grinned as he spoke "Floor six hundred please."

The receptionist barely looked up as she handed him a golden sort of Visa card and we stepped into the elevator.

Hermes pushed the card into a tiny slot in the wall which I would've thought as just a crack, suddenly a button labeled 600 appeared in the wall and he pushed it anxiously.

A cheesy remake of Michael Jackson's "Black or White" turned on. Hermes tapped his foot to the rhythm of the song when the elevator door _dinged _and the doors slide apart.

In front of us was a narrow stone walkway which wound back and forth. Beyond the walkway was a beautiful city. I could see some sort of majestic bird flying high in the sky above some sort of white castle. Buildings arced majestically; a merry tune and laughter could be heard from this far off.

I had almost forgot that Untitled was still with us when he gasped in amazement, leaped off of Hermes back and sprinted across the walkway. He was already on the other side when I had noticed that he had left us.

Hermes followed after him and I followed Hermes suit. We passed with ease (although I almost had a heart attack when I looked over the edge and saw the entire city of New York laid out below us) and soon we were walking through the streets of Olympus.

Satyr's and Naiad pranced through open doors and small shops. Minor gods chatted lively as they sat on small café tables. Creatures of all shapes and sizes hardly paid us any attention as we roamed through the streets.

Before long I found us standing in front of a large golden door, it was at least 20 feet high and 10 feet wide. You could march an entire army through those doors.

Untitled raced ahead and pushed the doors, not surprisingly they did not budge. I was about to go and help him when Hermes turned to me with a wink and nudged the door slightly with his foot.

The hinges gave way and I was engulfed in a heated debate almost immediately.

At the other end of the room were twelve thrones seated in a semicircle. I could tick off the names of the gods easily on my fingers. Athena was having a heating discussion with Poseidon from all the way across the room. Her face was red and flustered and her curly black hair was throne over her face. Poseidon on the other hand looked peaceful, almost amused with himself. He stroked his trident which he kept at his side and smiled mockingly at Athena.

Ares was glancing between the two and shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Apollo was muttering haiku's to himself and jotting them down on a giant yellow notepad. Dionysus looked bored and entertained himself with growing a small garden of wine grapes at his side. Hera was arguing with Zeus about some foreign matter, Aphrodite was admiring herself in enormous compact mirror, Artemis looked bored and pulled a dagger out of it's sheath, inspected it, and placed it back in. Hephaestus was fiddling with some metal object in his overly large fingers, and finally, Demeter was lecturing Hades to death about cereal and eating healthy.

Zeus' booming voice echoed throughout the loud chamber, "QUIET! We have visitors." The last part was more controlled.

Hermes nudged me from behind and I stumbled foreword with Untitled until I was standing in the center of the gods. Hermes formed into a 20 foot tall messenger man and took his place in throne next to Apollo.

"Where did it come from?" a voice asked me. I turned to face Athena's reasonable expression.

"Well it, umm. I don't know what you're talking about." I stated. Lying was not my strong suit so I was sure that they could see right through my fib.

"Your _lying._" Dionysus announced in a sing-song voice whilst rolling a grape in between his fingers. _ Way to point out the obvious._ I thought to him angrily.

Zeus acted like he didn't hear him.

Right at this moment it was hard for me to imagine that these powerful gods were being controlled by some gold-eyed freak. But then again, _I_ was a gold-eyed freak.

"He mean's holographic form of a cross which appeared over your head when you were claimed." Zeus pointed out as if I was a preschooler.

"Oh…that," I started, looking down at the suspiciously shiny floor, my anxious face stared up at me and I glanced up again, "well I don't know _exactly_ where it came fr-"

"Then what is your educated opinion?" Athena stated smartly, just another fancy way of saying "guess".

I knew that I could not lie to the Olympian's, but it didn't mean that I had to tell the _whole_ truth.

"A strong force claimed me," shooting daggers at Dionysus who mouthed "obviously" while rolling his eyes, "I was thinking that it could be a minor god or-"

"None of the minor gods have the symbol of a cross." Athena interrupted me… again. Wow, she was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Or-"Apollo added encouragingly.

"Maybe it was a… titan." Titan was uttered almost soundlessly out of my mouth, but those god sized ears could pick up anything.

Zeus' face went dark and he sat back abruptly in his chair. He was _not_ happy with that idea. But it was a good a guess as any. Even though I didn't tell them who claimed me. I _know_ who claimed me. But god-forbid anyone would believe me. Well…er, except for Nico.

Athena instantly started muttering urgently into Zeus' ear. She snuck some not-so-secret glances at me through the one-sided conversation. Even laid-back Poseidon seemed on edge. Straightening in his throne and crossing his face in a scowl.

The only one who wasn't bothered by this was Dionysus. He sat back lazily in his pudgy throne and began humming some sort of drinking song.

Athena leaned back from Zeus and an intriguing idea struck across his face like a bolt of lightning (see what I did there? Because he's god of the… never mind.)

I listened as he mumbled to himself, "She's no different then all of the others… might be more… could be dangerous."

"Or we could just kill them all you know. It leaves a wide space for us, only gods, maybe leave the _important_ demigods." Ares said subtly, but I could tell that he was delighted by this idea.

I could see the sudden flash of malicious cruelty in Zeus' eyes. Now it wasn't so hard to believe that there was someone evil controlling him. The scary thing was, he clearly didn't think that Ares' idea was half bad.

**A/N: Ooooh! I **_**liked**_** that ending! Please review! It makes my day and (in dramatic voice) it opens your horizons! Maybe not, but please R&R! Tell me what you think!**


	15. I get a prophecy

**A/N: So… ha… I'm back (awkward silence) well um… you know to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: don't own PJO**

Every since Alazne had been transported back to camp after the meeting in Olympus, everyone seemed to be averting her eyes and steering out of her way. Not that she was bothered by it; she got the whole archery range to herself and had no one around to tell her how to "properly" shoot an arrow. But then again, it got lonesome.

After dinner, she was planning on talking to Chiron about the shunning situation when she arrived at the big house and saw the curtain move in the attic. Of course she was very curious, so checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking; Alazne snuck into the big house. Unaware of a very suspicious Percy who happened to be strolling by the big house that very moment.

Percy was not alone; in fact, he was being pursued by a flirtatious Cara Maria. She was twirling her hair and pouting her thick lips, coated with a candy balm.

After the last not-so-subtle flirt from Cara Maria, Percy turned around to face her.

"Look Cara, you're a… nice girl. But I like someone else okay? Besides, I have a lesson to teach in half an hour, so I have to go."

Just before she could respond, Alazne burst out of the house with eyes wide. Her body was shaking and she looked horrified.

Percy immediately took on the responsible and concerned friend as her sprinted over to her.

"Alazne, what happened?" He asked with a hand on her quivering shoulder, fearing the worst.

"I-I just got a prophecy."


End file.
